


A Wish Of Peace

by QueenKittenWriter, Writer_Lizzy (QueenKittenWriter)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Freeuse, Hairy Pubes, Impregnation, Incest, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Racism, Shaved Armpits, Time Travel, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, hairy armpits, shaved pubes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKittenWriter/pseuds/QueenKittenWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKittenWriter/pseuds/Writer_Lizzy
Summary: Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia, was dead...Again...Opening his eyes, Lelouch had once again been summoned to C's World, as he was informed that the world was once again heading to destruction. Time and time again he died to save the world, only to be told it wasn't enough...However, with a bit of persuasion, and a single wish, Lelouch may just learn how to not only save the world, but make it into a paradise as well.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & Everyone, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shirley Fenette/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Villetta Nu/Lelouch Vi Britannia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1: A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written a bit ago, and I finally got around to editing it and posting it. I'll admit that this story is very open to ideas, and the first chapter was left open ended somewhat because I wanted to hear from all of you! It can be as dark/extreme as you wish, or as light hearted as you wish, I'll try to listen to everyone! The main premise of the story is Lelouch going back in time, and using his geass and a wish to turn the world into a freeuse paradise! Criticism is welcomed! I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my rewrite of chapter 1!...Well, I guess it's more of a rewrite of the entire story since it's just the first chapter being rewritten but details...details...
> 
> Before I say anything, I want to give a huge thank you to the Fanfiction User Thanathos! He's looked over my document multiple times, given me advice, reminded me of key Code Geass Lore, and was the key person who convinced me to restart the entire story. In all honestly, looking back my story was going nowhere other than being a generic one-note story, so I do thank him heavily.
> 
> Now I do want to say that with the rewrite, the story will be much slower paced for the first half. Some sex and sexy scenes will still occur, but there will be alot of build up and plot bunnies that will be introduced and dealt with for a while. I do hope the pay off is worth it, and I'll still accept ideas/requests for later on in the story!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the rewrite! And please tell me if there's anything you don't like, because if you can't tell, I'm really trying to make this a great story

"Lelouch! You can't die, please!" Nunnally rested her head on Lelouch's bloody chest, the sword protruding skyward as his body became more and more lifeless, blood spurting everywhere as a sudden cheer erupted from the crowd.

"The Demon Emperor is dead! Everyone, save the hostages!"

An unimportant civilian yelled out as the crowd cheered and listened, storming onto the streets as Britanian Guards were in shock and confusion as the civilians pushed them and attacked them, mayhem breaking onto the streets as the Masked Man Zero stood over and looked at Lelouch's body.

Using the last of his strength, Lelouch looked at the crying Nunnally and then looked up at Zero, in reality, Suzaku, looking back as the two of them exchanged one last glance.

As Lelouch took his last breath, all he could mutter was a single sentence.

"Another wasted life…."

* * *

As the light faded and darkness came, Lelouch wasn't afraid, not in the slightest. After all, he knew where he was going and what the end result for him was going to be.

Which, simply, annoyed him.

It wasn't long before his eyes opened, revealing his body, or his mind in a better sense, floating in the very world his Father wished to destroy.

C's World.

It was a world that at this point, Lelouch had gone to more times than he could count. It was becoming repetition and an annoyance, after all….

"Once again, the world you have created is on a path to destruction."

The disembodied voice that accompanied Lelouch's constant trips to C's World rang out, echoing a line that Lelouch had heard so many times he wished he was deaf.

The reason for this was because this wasn't Lelouch's first time dying.

Or his second.

Or third…

Or fourth…..

Honestly, at this point, he had lost count of how many times he had died in several ways.

The first time he had died was when he did the Zero's Requiem, and he thought he would burn for all the sins he had ever committed.

But instead, he was brought to C's World where the voice that rang out talked to him for the first time. It had explained to him that despite bringing a temporary peace, the world was on a course of destruction because of Lelouch's actions.

Because of this, C's World sent Lelouch back in time to the day he acquired his geass and allowed him to try again.

At that time, Lelouch took some different actions, such as killing Villeta early on, ensuring Shirley's survival, and also having Jeremiah join him. He also stopped the Massacre by his sister Euphie and was able to unify the world under eventual emperor Cornelia, as Lelouch died later on because of failing health.

Once again, however, he was brought to C's World and informed that the world was still on a course of destruction.

So Lelouch, once again, attempted things differently. This time he used his geass on all of his siblings to have them acknowledge him as Emperor, and within just a few months he had taken over the world and did a varying version of the Zero's Requiem.

But, again, C's World told him it wasn't enough.

Each time Lelouch did something, it wasn't enough.

He liberated Japan and kept it independent, not even messing with Britannia.

Another time he immediately went to the Chinese Federation and took it over, ignoring Japan completely as he immediately began taking over the rest of Asia so he could take on Britannia with a large army.

He geass Suzaku to be his White Knight and took away one of Britannia's greatest weapons.

He geassed Euphie to marry him so he could have a legitimate claim to the throne, and eventually took over Britannia by killing the siblings in front of him and legitimately taking over the throne.

He committed suicide as soon as he went back once.

He even killed Rivalz for shits and giggles.

Nothing, however, changed anything. He kept getting sent back, no matter what he did, and at this point, he was sick of it.

His latest attempt was redoing the Zero's Requiem, however, he had it occur later, after killing every other member of the Royal Family, and killing every world leader and their families.

And well….Here he was, again.

What made it even more annoying, is that not only did Lelouch retain all of his memories from every 'failed' attempt, but he also had full use of his geass. As not only did he have it in both eyes, but he could activate and deactivate it at will.

But even with all that….He still, in the mind of this being that inhabited C's World, failed.

As his mind floated in the ambient world, Lelouch spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Once again? You keep resetting time as if there is a path to where the world would be at peace for the rest of its life."

"That is because such a path exists...It's a path you have yet to even attempt, let alone succeed at. Despite this, you keep trying different variations of past attempts."

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results is what you're trying to get at isn't it? Then what, what can I do to break this cycle of a curse?"

"Think of everything you haven't done, surely you can think of one. It's a path that has crossed your mind surely, considering how many females you have interested in you."

"What, are you telling me to have children with them all to create a geass army or something?"

"If that is what you wish to attempt next, then I will not stop you. As I told you when you first failed, you have an unlimited number of attempts. You could live a boring life and do nothing if you want to, it's all up to you. I am merely giving you some advice, as I cannot tell you outright what path you must go down."

Lelouch let out a small 'tch' sound at the voice, annoyed with the vagueness of it all. He never complained, however, as he saw this as a sort of punishment for the sins he did commit.

"However, due to your numerous failures and years, in the human term, of hardships, I will grant you a wish, if you so desire."

"Hm? A wish? Then I wish-"

"The wish cannot be so consequential, such as allowing you to move on. It also applies to the time loop you are stuck in, as you cannot start, say as the Emperor or in an alternate reality where you are still a prince of Britannia."

"Hm…."

A wish huh? From the sounds of it, it seemed like it couldn't be anything huge, which immediately brought Lelouch to the conclusion that it was in a way worthless. After all, he could pretty much accomplish anything he wanted to with his geass alone, so it made the question of if there was anything he couldn't do.

He thought long and hard about it, he had an unlimited amount of time after all, before something finally did hit him.

Yes….There was one thing, or rather one group that he could never geass. It shouldn't be too surprising.

After all, they were the creators of the mystical power known as geass.

So if he could ensure that no matter what, they were under his thumb…

Maybe, just maybe…

He could be out of this groundhog day of Hell.

Taking a deep breath, Lelouch spoke with the voice he had long mastered over the centuries of failures as he spoke.

"My wish is this then, I wish for you to allow my geass to work on all code bearers! Whether they be of the order, or simply wandering souls!"

The voice didn't immediately respond, as if thinking on the issue before it finally replied.

"Is that truly your wish? To have your geass work on all bearers of the code? I must admit, this would allow several people you could not kill, let alone take control of before, be influenced by you."

"Hmph, you told me to pick something that wouldn't be so consequential that it would change the events leading up to that day! This is simply rewiring how something works from the day I achieve my geass!"

Again the voice went silent as if it was still thinking on the issue before coming to a conclusion.

"Very well...Lelouch Vi Britannia! I will grant your wish, and allow bearers of the code to be influenced by your geass! I hope you do not fail this time."

"..."

Lelouch remained silent, and soon he felt his soul begin to fade as he went back to that very day, the day when it all started.

Only this time, unlike all the other attempts…

He had a wish by his side.

* * *

It only took a few moments before Lelouch felt his soul drop back into his body, a feeling he had gotten used to, as his eyes opened to reveal a small chess table in front of him, a Britannia noble-looking on as the clock for his turn clicked down.

"Well? Is the student going to make a move?" He spoke in his upright and righteous tone, looking down at Lelouch as if he was nothing more than an ant.

Lelouch gave his fake smile in return as he picked up a chess piece, his face being perfect for him as he could mix it to either look innocent or give off a demonic look. "Ah of course."

So the Chess Game went into full swing, a game so predictable that Lelouch could win half asleep with a ton of refrain in his wrist.

And no losing the chess game wouldn't break the loop.

He tried that already.

The bigger issue at hand right now, however, was Lelouch trying to figure out just what the voice meant.

" _He mentioned all of the girls around me, and I'm not dense enough to where I don't realize the feelings they had for me over the many timelines and attempts. The obvious one of course is Shirley, as she's had feelings for me for a while now. But depending on my options, that could expand to Kallen, Kaguya, and Milly. Not to mention Euphie's crush on me…."_

Lelouch absentmindedly moved a piece as he kept thinking.

" _He also mentioned it was a plan that I haven't even thought of, let alone attempt so far. That would rule out variations of other plans I've attempted so far, including any more attempts of the Zero Requiem...Well from the way he spoke, let's assume I'm to think as a teenager for a moment, where does that lead me?"_

The Noble on the other end's face began to melt as he watched Lelouch's next move.

" _Let's begin to put the pieces together...Something that means World Peace, Plus the girls around me, plus in the mind of a teenager...Where does that-"_

It finally hit as Lelouch almost dropped his piece as he placed it onto the board, sweat running down his head, though it wasn't from the game in front of him.

" _He can't seriously mean that, can he? Even so, if I were to convert the girls around me into sex slaves, how does that lead to world peace?"_

The Noble jumped up from his seat, sweat falling to the ground as he had no idea what to make for his next move.

" _If it's truly that, the only thing that would lead to world peace in that situation is something along the lines of a FreeUse World...Replace Destruction with sex, plus a population explosion...But what to do if the population grows so much that food is low?"_

"Impossible! You cheated somehow!" The Noble rang out, yet Lelouch kept ignoring him as he finished his thought process.

" _Well there are a few options I supposed, but the fact of the matter is that if I simply geass everyone, the world would be nothing more than mindless zombies. But how else Can I….Wait...The one thing I haven't attempted, could it…?"_

"You-!"

"You Lose." Lelouch snapped out of his thinking as he took the Nobles King, making Lelouch the victor in their match as he pushed himself up. "Well, I have to get back to school soon, perhaps next time you'll offer a challenge?"

"I-..." The noble was speechless as Lelouch turned around and began to walk out with Rivalz by his side, as the two schoolboys entered into the fresh air of the city.

"That was awesome Lelouch! It's always fun seeing you put Nobles in their place!"

"Ah yeah, It's quite a fun pastime."

In truth, chess was something Lelouch found hard to enjoy much anymore. What was once something he adored doing, had become boring simply due to the fact that he had faced off so many of the same opponents so many times throughout so many timelines...Or time loops….Or whatever the hell he was going through, that he had practically memorized every single strategy of every single person.

"Anyway, let's head-"

Suddenly Rivalz was cut off as the giant Monitor cut to a news broadcast, detailing several things such as a "terrorist event" and then a speech by Viceroy of Area Eleven, and Prince of Britannia, Clovis.

Though Rivalz immediately looked up to take it all in, Lelouch paid it no attention as he began walking away.

" _Kallen and Nagata are currently being chased and will crash in exactly fifteen minutes. Meanwhile, Clovis is about to order a mass murder of the population in the slums, all in the name of rating out the terrorists...Pft, if I didn't have to wait to get access to my geass powers from CC, then I could actually do something soon."_

Still, doing something soon was not on the table, and so Lelouch began walking away from Rivalz to where the truck would crash and he would climb into the back.

" _Hm...The best-case scenario would be to geass Suzaku as early as I can, and then after taking care of the Britannia guards, also putting Villetta on my side. However, I'll try to limit the number of people I geass. For one it will only get me so far currently, and two is that if I were to do what I'm thinking of doing, I would need people to act of their free will to test it._

Lelouch walked casually, dodging everyone who was gathering in the crowd as Lelouch continued to walk and walk...Time slowly passing as he tinkered with this sudden plan more and more.

" _The end result is likely still world domination, but with an actual chance of peace and pleasure. Another result remains that could also benefit me, but I have no idea if that would end my suffering...Regardless, changing everyone in Ashford over should be priority number one.."_

Finally, Lelouch reached the intersection to where he would oversee the crash as he raised his hand and looked at his phone as he began to count down.

"Five….Four….Three….Two….One…."

**Crash!**

A loud crash suddenly reverberated throughout as a truck suddenly came rushing through and crashing into the warehouse, as people began to crowd over and look at the sudden impact.

Lelouch stood still as he looked at the truck, and after a moment he hoisted himself over the railing as he began to run over to it, people calling out and mocking him from behind as he ran towards the truck.

His muscles ached due to his body not being in top physical condition, but his breathing was fine as he learned over the centuries of failures how to control it rather well.

Finally reaching the truck, he immediately grabbed onto the ladder and began to pull himself up and into the back of the truck as he fell, landing beside the capsule that contained CC inside of it.

As soon as he was inside, Lelouch gave a small sigh as he looked at the capsule, more plans formatting inside of his head as he stood still.

" _Kallen and Nagata are upfront, but until CC gives me my geass, I can't do anything about them. I also highly doubt I could get Clovis to stop his massacre no matter what I do...Perhaps I should've wished for my geass to be given early?"_

Lelouch thought it over but didn't complain as he hid away for the perfect opportunity.

Afterward, events went about as one might remember.

The truck suddenly pulled away, continued to be chased by Britannia as Lelouch relaxed, another sigh escaping his mouth as he closed his eyes.

He wanted to take a small nap, especially since he couldn't do anything. But atlas he stayed awake, as the one time he did sleep back here, he was decapitated.

Yeah, not a fun time.

Finally, after a ton of familiar events, Lelouch suddenly found himself attacked by Suzaku, and after a reunion and the arrival of Britannia soldiers, the capsule containing CC was opened.

"Lelouch, get down!"

Suzaku suddenly tackled Lelouch, placing the gas mask over his face as Suzaku thought that poison gas still lay dormant in the capsule.

But much to his, and literally nobody else, surprise, a small green hair girl came out of the capsule. Bound and gagged as she fell to the floor, weakly looking up at Suzaku before her eyes moved to Lelouch.

"W-What's going on? What is this?"

Suzaku spoke as he pushed himself off of Lelouch, and looked down at CC with a confused expression.

"Agent Kururugi!" The commander of the soldiers stepped up, his stern face showing no emotion as he pointed at Lelouch. "What are you waiting for? Kill the terrorist!"

"W-What? Sir Le-I mean this student is Britanian! He's not associated with the terrorists!"

"It doesn't matter! He's seen too much, and therefore must be killed. He will be counted among the terrorists when it comes to the damage report."

"Seen too much? Are you talking about the girl? Who is she?"

"That isn't your place to know! Now as an honorary Britannia, kill him!"

"Sir-"

Before Suzaku could respond anymore, however, Lelouch pushed himself to his feet as he gave a small laugh.

"Know too much? What senselessness."

"Hm?" The captain looked over at Lelouch, who threw the gas mask to the ground as he looked at the captain with eyes of boredom. "Unless you want a long and grueling death, I advise you too-"

"Stop talking Commander Welker, you're boring me."

"What!?" The commander's eyes almost popped out of his head from the words, as even Suzaku looked at Lelouch. "How do you know who I am?"

"Lelouch?"

"It's a fair question, somebody with as little importance as you, known by a prince of Britannia."

The commander's eyes still held rage as he cocked in his head somewhat in confusion, as Suzaku felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Lelouch, don't-"

"It's alright Suzaku...I have nothing to hide." Lelouch walked forward a bit, no fear in his eyes as he raised a hand. "My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia! Eleventh Prince of Britannia, and also the ninety-ninth Emperor!"

"You're crazy...Claiming yourself as the next emperor, and as a prince! You bring shame to the royal family name! Men, ready and-"

"I would advise against firing, lest you hurt your little pet project...CC."

As soon as Lelouch said her name, everyone, including the commander and CC herself, went wide-eyed as they stared at Lelouch. The only one who wasn't was Suzaku, who was completely out of the loop.

"How did…"

"As I said, I am Lelouch Vi Britannia!" After saying that, Lelouch looked down at CC as he walked over and undid her bonds and gag, as everyone stared at him in shock until finally, he undid her shackles. "Isn't that right, CC?"

CC looked at her freed hands before looking up at Lelouch, an air of unfamiliarity hung in her eyes as she looked at him in confusion, but also intrigue.

Raising his hand towards her, Lelouch spoke his next words carefully. "CC...Form a contract with me, and give me the power of the King!"

Her eyes went wide, yet Lelouch did not waver as he held his hand up...And after a moment…

"Very well, Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

Immediately CC grabbed Lelouch's hand as the code on her forehead revealed itself, as power began to transfer between the two of them as Lelouch felt the power of geass rushing through him and into his eyes.

"Tch! This is wasting Too much Time! Men! Fire!"

Suddenly the soldiers raised their guns towards the group, Suzaku's eyes going wide as he tried to jump in front of Lelouch.

But it was too late…

" _ **Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands You! Acknowledge Me As Your One And Only Emperor And Master!"**_

Lelouch's geass ran out over all of the soldiers and after just a moment.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The commander suddenly raised his fist into the air, and a moment later all of the soldiers behind him did the same, their eyes glowing a deep red.

"I….L-Lelouch?" Suzaku slowly turned towards Lelouch, fear in his eyes from the roller coaster he was witnessing.

Lelouch didn't look at him immediately, keeping his eyes fixated on the group. "Suzaku."

"Y-yes?"

Lelouch looked towards him, making direct eye contact as he spoke.

" _ **Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands You! Acknowledge Me As Your One And Only Emperor And Master!"**_

Suzaku had no time to react as the geass traveled into Suzaku's eyes, and after a moment of his brain being rewired, he nodded as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Very good." Lelouch deactivated his geass as he heard the sound of heels behind him as CC pushed herself up, a somewhat surprised look on her face as she spoke.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia...You not only know who I am, but you also know about geass and somehow, through black magic or the act of the Order, appeared to have already mastered it...Who exactly are you?"

"Did you not hear me CC? I am a prince of Britannia and also the rightful Emperor! An emperor who will build a world free of destruction, and in the image that C's World desires."

"...! C's World…" CC seemed confused and conflicted, but still a bit intrigued as she continued to eye Lelouch. "You are quite interesting…"

"Interesting? Hardly, I would call myself cursed more than anything. Having to relive life afterlife, being tormented by death over and over again."

"Reliving life?"

Lelouch didn't immediately reply to her, instead turning towards the soldiers he had just geassed.

"Begin evacuating the Slums! Make sure everyone, whether they are Eleven or Britanian, be evacuated, just as long as they are not actively supporting the Empire! Once around fifty percent of the population has evacuated, informed Clovis that the project has gotten out and that he should invade and slaughter everyone. If my calculations are correct, this will save the most lives before Clovis becomes suspicious."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The soldiers saluted before turning and running out, leaving Lelouch with Suzaku and CC.

CC kept staring at Lelouch with curious eyes, her mind trying to figure out how this, compared to her actual age, child not only knew about geass and C's world but had already mastered it and was commanding others with it like it was second nature.

He mentioned something about reliving his life, and it made her wonder if he was someone who had sinned so much in the past, he had been cursed to relive his life before over and over. Did that mean the two of them had met and she had given him the code before? It was possible, especially with how he knew her name, but it made her question why he had sought her out again.

From the information she had gathered over her lifespan, people who were stuck in purgatory for their sins rarely sought people of the order out in continuous life sequences. Why that was she didn't know, it's not like she could die and find out for herself.

As she stood and pondered this, Lelouch walked over to the driver's side of the truck and looked at the driver inside.

"W-Who are you…?"

"My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."

"B-Britannia?" Nagata appeared to reach for a gun, but Lelouch merely laughed as he spoke his next words.

" _ **Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands You! Die!"**_

Nagata's eyes glowed a tint of red before his head gave a small nod as he spoke.

"Understood, Your Majesty…"

Raising the gun to his face, Lelouch turned away from him, and back towards CC and Suzaku.

"Now, we move out! I have two more people to put under my spell!"

"Wait just a moment."

CC interrupted him as she walked over towards him, her eyes looking at him like a dog eyeing a stray cat.

"I asked you what you meant over your many lives, you can at least-"

"CC."

Lelouch interrupted, but with a tone different from the others. It was softer like directed to someone of familial ties.

"This may not make any sense to you, especially as I don't have time to explain it to you. But I promise, once I've stopped the slaughter in the slums and returned home, I'll explain everything. Until then, I ask that you go along with my plan...Please."

She was quiet for a moment, raising an eyebrow at him, though seemingly quickly dropping it as she sighed.

"Hmph, fine. I hope this plan of yours is entertaining."

"Entertaining? I doubt it...After All, I've stopped this slaughter so many times in my lives, it's routine."

"So, you are a purgatorian."

Lelouch heard her speak, but simply closed his eyes with a smile and walked on by. Of course, he had heard CC mention that in other lives, a purgatorian was someone who committed so many sins, they would relive life after life, paying off each sin individually.

However, Lelouch's situation was different, as C's world made it clear he would never move on until he stopped the natural destruction of the planet.

Past inquiries to CC about such a fate wielded few results, so he wouldn't bother questioning her, and would just explain the situation later.

" _Now, our next objective is taking Villetta through geass, and then also recruiting Jeremiah! Thankfully, I don't have to geass him, though I'm quite interested in what his reaction to my grand plan will be in this time loop."_

As Lelouch walked, he heard a gunshot behind him as he stopped and looked, as he saw the windows of the truck had blood splatters all over them.

"Hmph, it seems he finally took the shot. " Lelouch spoke quietly as he turned and began walking forward again, the two pair of footsteps behind him echoing in the tunnel. As they walked, Lelouch decided to issue some orders. "Once we reach our destination, I will officially receive my Knightmare to use in the upcoming skirmish. While I do that, I want you to injure yourself in some way Suzaku and retreat to the science team, and offer yourself as a test pilot for the Lancelot. Once I start taking down Clovis's team, he'll have no choice to issue the command for you to take it out."

"Understood, Your Majesty!"

"CC, I want you to join my Knight in the upcoming battle, you won't be recaptured while you're with him."

"You already have a knight? Or do you just know where one will appear for you to geass?"

"Neither."

CC cocked her head but didn't push any more questions as the trio kept walking, and after a bit, they reached the abandoned building where Lelouch originally had the guards he just geassed killed themselves. It was also where he received his geass from CC, so in a way it was...Special to him.

Once they arrived, Lelouch suddenly stopped, causing the others to stop as he raised his arm.

"Do not act until I say so...Now Hide"

Suzaku nodded as he immediately hopped into a nearby dark spot, while CC sighed before walking over and joining him. She didn't exactly imagine herself taking orders from a purgatorian boy today, but that's how the cookie crumbled she supposed.

After waiting for quite a bit, eventually, Lelouch could hear the sound of gunfire closing in and a group of civilians ran inside.

Lelouch looked at all of them, knowing they were originally slaughtered in his first life.

"Who are you?'

"H-He's a Britannian!"

The group seemed to back up away from Lelouch, some of them pulling out knives to defend themselves with.

Sighing, Lelouch activated his geass.

_**Lelouch Vi Britannian Commands You! Hide In The Tunnels Until the terrorist attack is over!** _

The geass easily washed over the entire crowd, as they nodded and walked past him and down into the tunnels, ignoring him as they did so.

"Now...Time to wait."

Lelouch spoke to himself as he leaned up against the wall and waited.

Finally, the sound of a Knightmare was soon heard closing in, before finally one rounded the corner and made its way inside.

Lelouch didn't show any emotion as he stepped out of the darkness some, causing the Knightmare to stop and look down at him. It took a moment for the pilot to speak, but finally, the speaker was turned on as a female voice came over it. "Halt, identify yourself!"

"I am Ronald Sterling! A son of a Noble and a student at Ashford Academy!"

"Hm? Son of a noble?"

"Yes! I have my student ID on me if you wish to confirm for yourself."

Another moment passed, before the pilot seat opened up, revealing the pilot to, of course, be Villetta Nu as she came out, holding her gun up as she spoke.

"Very well, I will grab it from you myself...Don't move."

"Of course, I understand." Lelouch held his hands up as Villetta made her way to the ground, but as soon as they made eye contact with each other, he smirked. "By the way, you're Villetta Nu, correct?"

"Hm? You know of me? How is that?"

Lelouch didn't say anything, just giving a small laugh...He had no reason to ask her of course, he was just curious what her response in this time loop would be.

Activating his geass, Lelouch made his big move.

" _ **Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands You! Acknowledge Me As Your One And Only Emperor And Master!**_

lelouch's eyes glowed a bright red as the bird-like demon flew from his eyes to hers and rewired her brain, and after a moment, she went wide-eyed as she quickly dropped the gun and pounded her fist to her chest.

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Hmph…" Lelouch raised his hand as suddenly CC and Suzaku came out of hiding as they walked forward, with Suzaki dropping to a knee behind him.

"Is this the knight you were telling me about?"

"Didn't I say the knight wasn't geassed?"

Lelouch gave a small laugh, making CC even more confused before his Emperor's voice came back as he began speaking to Villetta.

Now, Villetta Nu...Inform Jeremiah to come here immediately."

"Understood!" Viletta pulled out her communicator as she began speaking to Jeremiah as Lelouch once again waited, closing his eyes as he began to tap his foot against the ground.

He was patient, of course, he had to be after everything he had been through...But he still hated waiting.

Thankfully, after not too long, another Knightmare came inside as it landed, the cockpit opening as Jeremiah pushed himself out.

"Villeta! Did you find the terrorists?"

Jeremiah jumped onto the ground as he looked at Villeta before his eyes moved past her and looked at Lelouch, along with the kneeling Suzaku and standing CC behind him.

"Hm? Who is this? A noble and his retainers?"

Villeta didn't answer right away, however, as she turned towards Lelouch and then knelt herself, surprising the orange boy as he raised an eyebrow.

"What the?" Looking up at Lelouch, Jeremiah reached for his gun as he spoke. "Who are you? Did you use some kind of drug on Villeta?"

Jeremiah held up his gun towards Lelouch, yet Lelouch showed no emotion as he gave a small smile. "Jeremiah, do you not recognize me?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Jeremiah said suspiciously, thought the comment did make him look Lelouch over a bit as the cogs in his mind began to turn.

"It wasn't that long ago...I guess the last time we saw each other was when my mother was assassinated."

"Your...Mother?"

"Yes...My mother, Lady Marianne." Lelouch's expression darkened as Jeremiah's eyes went wide from the name drop, his gun lowering some as he looked at Lelouch.

"Lady Marianne….You…." Jeremiah kept looking him over, his eyes getting even wider as he had to push the next words through. "L-Lelouch….?"

"So you do recognize me...Yes, that is correct Jeremiah...I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, Eleventh prince of the Empire!"

As soon as the words escaped Lelouch's mouth, Jeremiah went wide-eyed as his arms fell to his side, his eyes threatening to bulge out of his head as he took a small step towards Lelouch. "I-It's really you…? B-But I thought you and Nunnaly ..."

"Legally...We are dead….However, the truth is that my father, Charles, banished us to Japan after my mother's assassination! Do you know why that is Jeremiah?'

"I-If I did...Then I would have come to protect you already! I raised you and Nunnaly like you were my own, do you remember!?"

"Yes, I do remember...And that is why I know I can trust you, and only you. I know I can trust you with the truth….That the reason we were banished to Japan, is because Charles is the one who ordered my mother's death!"

It was a lie, of course, Lelouch knew this.

But Jeremiah didn't.

As soon as those words entered his ears, he felt himself get sick to the stomach as he looked at Lelouch, his body shaking as his lips went dry. "W-What did you say….?"

"Charles is the one who killed my Mother! I found that out myself, but because of that, I was banished to Japan alongside Nunnally to keep the truth from ever coming out! However, I now have the power to no longer hide my fear...And it's because of that, from this day forward, I will kill my Father, and take the throne for myself!"

"L-Lelouch…" Jeremiah felt his body shake as Lelouch took a step forward, his geass deactivated as he spoke with authority.

"Jeremiah Gotwald! Join me! Throw your loyalty to Britannia, my father, Clovis, the purebloods, everyone! And submit yourself to me!"

When Jeremiah heard that from Lelouch, he knew what his answer would be right away, there was no debate.

Dropping his gun to the floor, Jeremiah dropped to one knee as he held his fist to his chest. "Understood, Prince Lelouch!"

"No...I am more than that Jeremiah...From this day forward, My goal will be to become the Ninety-ninth Emperor and get revenge for my mother! Do you Understand!?"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Jeremiah boomed with authority as he slammed his fist to his chest once more as Lelouch nodded, raising his arm for Jeremiah to rise.

"Now then, with your loyalty, I can now tell you of my plans!"

"Understood!"

And so Lelouch began to explain his plan to Jeremiah...Somewhat. Any mentions of a free use plan were kept to himself, for now, and instead, he focused his plan on telling Jeremiah about how he planned to take control of Britannia using his geass

After a few minutes of explaining, Lelouch finished up as Jeremiah, confused exactly about the prospect of a mind control eye but still loyal all the same, nodded.

"That is quite a bit to take in your Highness, but as I can see with Villeta and the soldier, you're not lying. What about the girl though…?"

"She is one of my most trusted allies, and as such, I have no reason to geass her."

CC looked at him with a look that screamed 'Of course you have no reason because you can't.' before she ended it with a sigh.

"I see, well I trust your judgment lord. But onto more pressing matters, Prince Clovis is about to attack the slums around here, all in an effort to locate the terrorists who stole the poison gas."

"I know this, which is exactly why our next move is important! I will take Villetta's Knightmare and will engage the army head-on, while you will head out and cover the terrorists from the rear, making sure none of them are caught off guard."

"Understood, Your Highness!"

Jeremiah slammed his chest again as Lelouch nodded before turning around, looking over the three behind him.

"Now then….CC! You will join Jeremiah as mentioned earlier! Suzaku, you will begin the Lancelot plan, while Villeta will join me in her Knightmare! Understood?"

"Lord!" Suzaku and Villeta immediately pushed themselves up and began going their separate ways, as CC casually strolled over to Jeremiah's Knightmare.

"I'm surprised you're having me go with a stranger and not yourself, do you really have that much trust in me from your previous lives?"

"Hmph, more than you could ever know."

Lelouch gave a sly smile towards her before turning and walking over to the Knightmare that was now his, as CC tilted her head as she watched him walk away.

He was a strange one for sure, but he was most certainly entertaining.

Upon reaching it, Lelouch pulled himself up and into the main pilot seat, and after a moment Villeta joined in on the secondary pilot seat. Closing the hatch once they were both inside, Lelouch equipped his headset as he gave a small smirk.

"Well...Time to both aid the Black Knights...And also to plan for the next plan of attack! Villeta, I'll leave the main controls to you! First, head over to the old Electronics Mall! We'll set up at the coordinates I'm typing in right now, and await for a red Knightmare to arrive."

"Understood Lord."

* * *

_**Jeremiah Knightmare** _

To say today was a rollercoaster of events for Jeremiah would be an understatement.

What started off as a normal patrol day, quickly turned into chasing down terrorists, engaging in battle with a red Knightmare, and hastily escaping once Villeta said that his presence was desperately needed at an abandoned warehouse.

Only to arrive at said warehouse, and meet the son of his former mistress. Not only that, but he also learned the truth behind her murder, and swore his loyalty to the son instead of Emperor Charles.

Oh and apparently said Son's plan for Taking The Throne was using a mind-control spell in his eye.

If it wasn't for Villeta, Jeremiah would have knocked Lelouch out and taken him to a mental facility to watch over him.

But not only that, he was now back in his Knightmare with this green hair girl, who unlike the other two at the scene, wasn't under any sort of spell that Lelouch's magical eye had implanted.

Jeremiah didn't remember her from when he was Marianne's retainer, and this green-haired girl also didn't seem to think that highly of Lelouch. Of course, looks alone can only tell so much, who knew what was actually going through her mind.

Still, whatever her thoughts were, he had his orders as the two of them were on the hunt for other knightmares belonging to Prince Clovis.

And not only that…

"That Red Knightmare is likely still on the hunt for me, if you detect, inform me...Alright, Miss…."

"CC."

"CC? Odd name, is it a code name?"

"..."

She didn't reply, which only confused Jeremiah even more but he didn't push the issue.

Jeremiah continued to head to the point where Lelouch had ordered him, telling him to take down the Imperial army and back up the terrorists.

As he traveled along, the radio in his Knightmare began to go off.

"Jeremiah, respond. What is your status? Over."

"Hmph."

Jeremiah reached down and changed the radio signal to another channel, before continuing along to the next destination.

"Are you sure that's wise? Won't they just get suspicious?"

"Sooner or later, word will get out that my Knightmare is aiding the terrorists. If I were to respond now, then they'll know that I'm still in my knightmare. However, if I don't respond, then there's a chance that they'll suspect my Knightmare was hijacked. Which would allow me to continue my work in the government as an undercover agent, should his Highness wish."

"His Highness huh? I'm surprised you're going along with him, after all, he's nothing but a boy."

"That may be true, but I swore my fealty to Lady Marianne. I've searched high and low for her murderer for years, vowing to kill them whenever I found out...I thought Lelouch was dead, but for him to still be alive, and tell me that my own Emperor was the one who killed her? There was no debate who I would follow."

"He could be lying just to gain your support, and his true goal is to take over Britannia for his own selfish ideas."

"Perhaps, the possibility exists. However, even if that were true, my loyalty to Lady Marianne would naturally transfer to her children. So if His Highness wishes were to conqueror Britannian and lie through his teeth the entire way, then so be it."

"Such blind loyalty...Fitting for a Britanian I supposed."

Silence overtook the two of them for some time after, as the knightmare slowly moved through the streets until CC's screen brightened up.

"Imperial Knightmares up ahead."

"How many?"

"I'm detecting three."

"Hmph, nothing to worry about then."

Jeremiah continued along, reaching the knightmares as they looked over at him, not showing any hostile actions.

After a moment, one of them turned on their outward radio to speak.

"Jeremiah is your radio-AGH!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jeremiah had quickly rushed over and slashed at his knightmare, destroying it. He then quickly turned to the two others and fired at them, destroying them before they could process what had happened.

"Imperial Knightmares destroyed, I'm not detecting anymore in close range."

"Hmph, of course! I am Jeremiah Gotwald! The one who serves Prince Lelouch!"

* * *

_**Lelouch's Knightmare** _

"Next, continue heading to the coordinates that I sent you. You will be rewarded quite handsomely for doing so."

"W-What-"

"I'll talk to you then."

Lelouch cut off his radio as he laid his head back and sighed, sitting inside of Villeta knightmare with her as he closed his eyes to relax for a moment.

The one on the radio was obviously Kallen, a girl that when he first met her was a member of the Black Knights and a fake student at Ashford Academy.

But since then?

His Wife.

His Bodyguard.

His Slave.

His Enemy.

Everything you could think of, Kallen was someone Lelouch had used for many purposes across his many lives. She was second to only CC in terms of her use to him, and also one he had geassed many times over.

Not that he geassed her every life or anything, just that she had been one he had geassed the most.

As Lelouch sat in the knightmare, awaiting for both the train and Kallen to arrive, he began to think.

How would he go about his next plan?

It was something he had surprisingly never done in the past, at least in terms of what he was thinking. The most he had done was use it to kill those two people specifically, but due to the fact that he went there every time he died, he didn't see any point in using it for anything else.

But if he actually went there and used it for this plan, would it work? Well, worse comes to worst and he would be evaporated from existence.

Not that he would mind that, in fact, that might actually maybe let him escape his hell.

But first, he had to actually get there.

He could make it over within a day using a boat, but could he make it back within a day? Not only that, what was on the island he wished to go to? Guards? If so, how many? Could he take them all out?

Another question, could his geass work on…? Considering his wish, it was possible.

There were so many questions, and in all honesty, he wanted them all answered quickly.

So he had already decided that once Clovis was dead, he would head on over.

And if he failed in some way?

Well, nothing a bullet to the head and resetting for the one-millionth time wouldn't fix.

As he sat there with his eyes closed thinking, Villeta suddenly spoke up.

"Lord, the train and Red Knightmare are both almost here."

"Very good."

Lelouch opened one eye and watched as Kallen, using her red Knightmare, stopped the train that was heading whichever way.

Once she did so, she and some of the others in her group opened up the train carts and noticed how many knightmares were in each one.

"Once everyone has a knightmare, head to these coordinates I'm sending you. It will require you going underground, but it should produce the most optimal results."

"R-Roger."

Man, this was boring.

Lelouch knew what to do here, and he did it so much, he could do it drunk.

He knew because he tried that and though it had a few more casualties, he still won.

As He sat there, Lelouch looked down at the woman in the secondary pilot seat.

"Let me ask you a question Villeta...What do you think of a free use world?"

"Lord…?"

"A world where men and women can have sex on the street at will, where sex is encouraged from the youngest age to the oldest age, and things such as asexuality are looked down upon? A world where feminism is effectively dead? A world where anybody can fuck anyone at any time without repercussions or objections?"

"If this is the type of world you wish for lord, then I-"

"No, I am simply asking your opinion on such a world. It does not mean I am considering it."

Villeta was silent for a few minutes as if thinking before answering.

"It sounds repulsive and inhumane, a type of world that only the worst of the worst would welcome with open arms."

"I see...That was all I was wondering, go back to lookout duty."

In truth, Lelouch just wanted to gauge her answer and compare it to how she would respond in the not-so-distant future.

* * *

More time passed as Lelouch gave scripted answers and received scripted results, simply waiting for the next major event.

Until finally…

"T-This White Knightmare! W-We're losing men!"

"Hmph, took him long enough."

Lelouch complained to no one in particular as he turned on his mic and gave instructions on what to do, and how to save the most people.

"R-Roger, we'll try that!"

Lelouch didn't respond as he typed up some coordinates, and began the next phase of his plan.

"Villeta, head to the coordinates I'm sending to you."

"Roger that."

Next, Lelouch changed the channel of his radio, knowing Jeremiah had changed it, as he spoke.

"Jeremiah, do you copy?"

"Your Highness! How did you know-"

"That's irrelevant. For now, I want to know what your current engagement is."

"Lord! I've taken out quite a few imperials so far, though most of them have seemed to have retreated by now."

"I see, well for now we'll move onto the next phase of our plan. I want you to go to all of the knightmares you can find that hasn't been destroyed and extract their battery packs. Once you have secured around roughly five to six, meet me at the coordinates I'm sending you."

"Understood, but what for?"

"Let's just say we're taking a long trip."

That was all Lelouch said as his knightmare continued to the designated area Lelouch had told Villeta to go to.

* * *

"There, I did as you told me, happy?"

The next few hours went as one would expect and now Lelouch, having disguised himself as an imperial officer, ordered Clovis to have all knightmares retreat and not kill anymore.

One would assume this would be where Lelouch would question Clovis.

But what the hell does he have to gain from questioning him?

Walking forward with the uniform still on, Lelouch cocked the gun in his hand as Clovis went wide-eyed.

"W-Wait a minute, I-I did as you said, what are you-"

**Bang**

A bang boomed out as Clovis's head had blood gush from it as his body went limp and fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around it.

Placing the gun back onto his waist, Lelouch turned around and headed towards the exit.

* * *

Some more time passed, and soon Lelouch and the others had met up at the designated coordinates that he had told Jeremiah.

The knightmare Jeremiah was using had around five battery packs in its hands, as all four of them exited the knightmares and were now on the ground talking to one another.

"Your Highness! I've secured the battery packs as you wanted."

"Very good, we have no time to lose. Now that Clovis is dead, we're on a time limit."

Lelouch's words, and his casual speak, caught Jeremiah and even CC somewhat off guard.

"P-Prince Clovis, you…"

"I killed him, easily."

"I...I-I see…"

Jeremiah was shocked but didn't say anymore as it was clear Lelouch didn't want to ponder on the matter for long.

"Now, our next objective is to head to an island called Kamine Island. Though it isn't far from here, these knightmares don't have the longest battery life, and may very well die while exploring the island."

"Kamine Island? How exactly-"

Jeremiah was cut off as a boat slowly made it's way over, and though Jeremiah initially took a defensive position, Lelouch held his hand up quickly enough"

"We'll be taking this boat...Don't worry, I've made sure the driver gets us there. It will likely use all of its gas getting us there, but If my calculations are correct, there should be some form of transportation over there that lets us get back."

"Hm, mind if I ask what is on this Island?"

"It's the place that will be the first step in my plan to take over the empire, and also the place my father is most likely at."

"T-The Emperor is…"

"Most likely. As I said earlier though, we're on a time limit so any questions will have to wait. I'm also changing up our setup some. CC will travel with me, and Villeta will travel with you, Jeremiah."

"How come?"

"I have a few answers I need to give to CC is all."

Lelouch looked over towards her, as her curiosity was piqued as she nodded.

No further questions were asked, and soon everybody was in their respective knightmare and heading onto the boat to travel to this so-called Kamine island.

As Lelouch and CC sat inside the knightmare, she wasted no time.

"Now then Lelouch, tell me...What exactly is going on? I'm starting to doubt you're a regular purgatorian."

"Correct, I'm not. I'm someone with so many sins to his name, that purgatory wasn't even bad enough for me. But before all that, let me start from the beginning."

And so true to his word, Lelouch did start at the beginning, explaining that how in the first-ever life he lived, he had accidentally found CC when falling into the bed of the truck and meeting with Suzaku and the soldiers.

He went through various major events, from killing Clovis to forming the Black Knights, to liberating Japan, all the way to his planned death for the zero requiem.

To finally explaining how once he had died, a mysterious voice in C's World had told him that the world was on a path to destruction, and he must save it before he was allowed to move on.

He then detailed that he had lost count of how many attempts and lives he had gone through, surely it was somewhere in the hundreds.

CC didn't speak up during any of it, listening quietly as the boat they were on, though moving at a snail's pace, was slowly reaching Kamine Island.

"Finally, this all leads to this current life. The Mysterious voice granted me a wish on this adventure and using that wish, I plan to take out all obstacles as early as I can!"

"And what exactly is this wish?"

"It's simple...My wish was to have my geass work on every single code bearer on the planet."

"...!"

CC issued a surprised grunt as she eyed him skeptically, though Lelouch's poker face didn't waver.

"Words alone won't likely convince you, but my next few actions should cement this for you. But even with this wish, the voice alone alluded to something else...Something to replace this war and destruction with."

"And that would be…?"

"...They didn't outright say it, but putting the hints together, and also thinking of all possibilities...My next plan is a free use world!"

"Hm? A Freeuse world?"

"A world where men and women can have sex on the street at will, where sex is encouraged from the youngest age to the oldest age, and things such as asexuality are looked down upon."

"Hmph, and such a world will lead to peace?"

"Well, it's the first non-violent path I've truly taken so it's different in that respect. My thinking is that if pleasure can replace pain, then maybe, just maybe…"

"The thinking is illogical if you ask me."

"Perhaps it is, but what the hell do I have to lose? Besides, I'm not ignorant enough to where this can be accomplished through a free-use world alone. I still plan to take control of Britannia and take over the entire world! The first step in my plan...Is to geass the collective unconsciousness into being accepting of such a world."

"Oh? So you plan to geass the entire world essentially...A fair warning, this won't make everyone automatically accept such a world."

"Of course, I'll still have to play my cards right, but it's still the first step. After All, if I'm currently playing Poker, and the world is playing Go Fish, then it doesn't matter what card I play, I'll never be accepted...But if I can get the world to play Poker alongside me, then my hand can be accepted."

"An interesting analogy, but not incorrect either. However, to even get to C's World to do this, you need-"

"Kamine Island has a Thought Elevator located on it, that is my true goal for going there. Not only that, but I need you to open it for me."

"Oh? Now, why would I do that?"

"Please, you're no feminist, in fact, you don't care about humanity one way or another. Your only wish, just like my only wish, is to die and stay dead."

"..."

"Who knows, maybe once I finally move on...You can as well since we're so linked...Well, in my past lives we were."

"Hmph, you are strange, but I have no reason to not believe you so far. Fine, I'll open it for you, but there is the danger that trying to geass the world will result in you being rejected and eliminated entirely."

"Even better."

Lelouch didn't mince words, he honestly hoped that was the outcome, though he wasn't dumb enough to think he could escape the world that easily.

"Well, as long as you know what you're getting into."

Silence overtook them once again as they kept traveling.

Eventually, the conversation started back up again.

"So if this Freeuse world becomes a thing, are you going to fully enjoy it? Or use it as merely a tool?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean."

"..."

"I guess let me start with this...Are you a virgin?"

"I would be lying no matter what I said...Currently, I am a virgin in my current life, but in all of my past lives combined, I've had sex and conceived children with multiple women. Going from my friend Shirley to a Black Knight in Kallen, to my sister in Euphie, to even with you."

"So you're a player?"

"I have been in some lives, though I would rather call it a polygamist. Regardless, other than a few occasions, it was rarely for enjoyment, and more so to create a different future."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I did...At first. Once you have sex with the same woman multiple times, across her different ages and also my different lives, it starts to become dull. Still, thanks to my damn father, I've got the libido to last me multiple lives."

"Ah yes, I supposed the Emperor has conceived hundreds of children with close to a hundred women if not more. If anything were to be passed down, it would be that."

"Yes, so even if for no other reason, I'll enjoy the fruits of my labor just to satisfy those urges. Perhaps you can enjoy it as well, I do remember you saying you hated wearing clothes."

"I hate them in the sense that they can be restricted."

"Like the fact, your current attire is restricting how large you actually are?"

"Hmph, pervert."

"Is it perverted if it's the truth?"

Lelouch gave a rare smile, though it quickly vanished as he sighed. Was he really resulting to childish jokes just so he could crack a smile?

He had truly fallen far.

"Then let me ask you another question if you do this Freeuse world, it's possible some of the darker and more taboo aspects of society could leak through and become mainstream. Does this bother you?"

"Hmph, does it bother you instead?"

"I asked you first."

"Tch, my answer should be obvious. I've killed millions of people, young and old, male and female, Britannia and Japanese and everything in between...Just because people with sick kinks are now expressing them freely wouldn't be enough to deter me."

"I see."

"Not what about you?"

"You should know my answer as well...I don't care about humanity, as long as it results in my death, I'll support you along the way."

"That makes two of us then."

The conversations mostly stopped there, as the pair rode in silence the rest of the way, as they got closer and closer to Kamine Island.

After a few hours of traveling, the boat slowly docked onto land, as Jeremiah informed Lelouch over the radio.

"Your Highness, we're completely out of fuel."

"Yes, I expected this, and it's nothing to worry about, we should be able to secure a way home relatively easily. For now, take your knightmare Jeremiah and explore the island, specifically head toward the coordinates I'm sending you now and tell me what exactly is there and if any guards are around."

"Lord! Understood."

Jeremiah didn't object as he rode off into the island, heading to exactly where Lelouch had told him to go.

Sighing, Lelouch leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Taking a nap?"

"More like I'm thinking of what exactly to do next...If everything works out, then I'll have control of both Britannia and also the Order."

"The Order…!?"

"Yes, after all, once I have Charles under my wing, it wouldn't take much to convince VV to come here as well."

"...Is it true what you said? That you were granted a wish by C's world to use your geass on code bearers?"

"That is the wish I asked for, and it's what I was granted. Of course, I guess the possibility of it not working is present, though I don't know why the mysterious voice would lie to me."

"If it doesn't work, your plan will go up in smoke won't it?"

"For this life? It most likely will...We could always do a little testing on you."

Lelouch opened his eyes to reveal his geass as he looked down at CC, who seemed a little nervous about Lelouch's words.

However, Lelouch quickly closed his eyes once again.

"Like I would geass you, at least for now...If I ever have to geass you, it would be to trick another part of your body."

"Trick it?"

"Much like how when Shirley died for the first time, I ordered for her to live...However, I later found out this just made her heart speed up tenfold, causing her to die even faster. Considering you can't die, that's out of the question for now; still, the body is made up of more than just the heart."

"Then what exactly would you geass me then if not related to the heart?"

"Who knows? Maybe I could trick your body by commanding your eggs to be fertile once again, allowing you to bear children. After all, in the lives where we either got married or had sex, you never once got pregnant, compared to the others. Not surprising considering how long you've been alive of course, though it's interesting that even though your physical appearance hasn't changed, other parts of your body can still stop functioning if they're not needed for your survival."

"You really don't know how to talk to a lady, do you?"

"As I alluded to earlier, does it matter if it's the truth? You asked me a question, and I answered."

"Heh, quite strange indeed."

Lelouch heard CC give a small laugh with her response, which admittedly made him give a small smile.

How he longed for the days when he wasn't constantly worrying about something.

"When your little experiment here is over and done with, perhaps we could test out if your geass truly works on the body the way you theorized."

CC spoke with a bit of playfulness in her voice, which only brought another smile to Lelouch's face.

Not so much for the implications, she was implying, but more so that he really did enjoy hearing her relax and not take things so seriously.

"Perhaps, I have unlimited time after all."

* * *

Around an hour had passed as Lelouch and CC waited, before eventually, Jeremiah returned from the jungle as he turned on his radio.

"Lord! I didn't see or find any other people, whether they be Britania, Eleven, a native...Nothing. I did however find some sort of ancient ruins it seemed like, along with an abandoned Britanian vehicle!"

"Good, the Order hasn't arrived yet. Very good Jeremiah! You and Villeta watch over the shore and takedown anybody who approaches the island, whether it be through the air or sea, and no matter the nationality or faction! CC and I are heading to the Ancient Ruins to take care of business."

"Understood Lord! Do be careful."

"Of course."

Lelouch lied through his teeth as he had long stopped worrying about death as he made his way towards the ruins Jeremiah was talking about.

Eventually, Lelouch and CC made their way to the Ruins that Jeremiah was talking about as they jumped out onto the ground below.

"I doubt anyone is in the ruins itself, but if they are, then nothing I can't handle."

"I don't think any would be here, they're more occupied with the incident that just happened and likely gripping with the news of Clovis's death. Not only that, but people who know I exist, also know that I was the reason for the incident."

"Good point...Anyway, let's go."

Not wanting to waste any more time than he already had, Lelouch began walking forward with CC behind him, as the two of them entered into the ruins.

The inside of the ruins was exactly how Lelouch remembered them, though it's not like they were the most memorable. They were simple ruins to the untrained eye, which wasn't all that surprising.

Lelouch and CC soon made their way to the door at the back of the ruins.

"CC, open the door."

She didn't say anything as she walked forward, the code on her forehead revealing itself, as the door began to open, revealing the final place of Lelouch's first step in his multi-step plan.

* * *

"Hm...So Clovis is dead."

A gruff voice said to no one in particular as he looked at his creation, the Sword of Akasha, a weapon to destroy the gods and unite all of humanity.

Said voice belonged to the most powerful man in the world.

Charles Zi Britannia.

For years now, he spent most of his time here in the Thought Elevator, hoping for the day that his true goal could finally be unleashed.

"A soldier in a mask killed him? How was he able to get past the security? Was my son truly worthless in the sense of strategy he sent all of his guards to the battlefield?"

Charles listened to the souls of the departed, trying to figure out the situation. Not because his son was dead, he frankly didn't care who died and who lived as it wouldn't matter in the end, no it was more so because he was curious if CC was the reason Clovis had died.

As he continued to listen to the souls of the dead, he soon heard another sound.

Footsteps.

Footsteps could be heard behind as someone was walking up the staircase that led to where Charles currently was.

At first, he thought it might have been VV and didn't pay it much attention.

But soon the footsteps stopped, and a voice rang out.

"Hello there, father."

As soon as he heard the voice and immediately recognized it, Charles' eyes went wide as he quickly turned around.

"L-Lelouch?"

"Hmph, surprised you can remember my name."

"...What are you doing here?"

"It's simple, I came to see your little project you have here. What did you call it? The Sword of Akasha?"

"...! H-How do you-"

"I know everything father, from the fact that you formed a contract with VV, to the fact that Mom is also in on your plan. I know your twisted plan to unite all of humanity into a sick hive mind!"

"Twisted and sick? You truly are ignorant Lelouch. For you to know so much, yet still be so dumb is quite spectacular. This project will save humanity, and bring back everyone who has ever died! The world will truly be at peace!"

"If that was the case, then I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Hm? What do you-"

"I have no time for platitudes and questions Father, all I know is that not only am I stopping this project, but I am bringing my own peace and justice to humanity!"

"I would like to see you try, you ignorant welp! _**Charles Zi Britannia Engraves New And-"**_

" _ **Become My Loyal Slave Forever!"**_

Lelouch suddenly interrupted Charles, activating his geass and using it on Charles as it quickly entered his eyes.

"W-What!? You-You ignorant! A-Agh! I will not submit! _**Charles Zi Britannia-**_ "

Charles suddenly stopped as his head dropped to the ground a bit, before straightening himself out as he looked at Lelouch, red rings around his eyes.

"Understood, my Master."

Lelouch kept his geass activated, making sure Charles wasn't pulling any tricks. Even as time marched on and neither party moved, Lelouch didn't deactivate his geass as he began to speak.

"Very good, Charles."

Not even giving his father the courtesy of being called by his title, Lelouch continued.

"Before the next step of my plan can be achieved, I need you to do something...I want you to call VV here, and distract him long enough so I can geass him as well!"

"I understand, my master."

Charles bowed towards him, as Lelouch continued.

"I want you to do this now."

Charles nodded as he began walking before he passed Lelouch and continued on before eventually vanishing, off to call VV.

Once he was gone, CC appeared out of hiding and walked over to Lelouch, curiosity in her hands.

"Impressive you were able to get your geass off before he could, equally as impressive is being able to take control of the empire as quickly as you did."

"My job is far from done. My next step is to make sure the order is under my command, which should eliminate any immediate threats, and then to geass the entire world."

"Why not go ahead and geass the collective unconscious? At best it works, and at worse you're eliminated from existence...Either way, you get your wish."

"That may be, but the truth is that the worst outcome for me personally is it actually working and not being rejected. If that happens, as I somewhat expect it to, there is no doubt VV would notice something is off when he arrives. Because of that, I have to wait...Something I've grown accustomed to."

"I see, so you have it all planned out."

"I do...Now, get back to hiding, I don't expect them to take long."

* * *

"I'm guessing you've called me here to talk about the incident in Shinjuku?"

A small boy with golden hair walked up the staircase towards Charles, who had returned to his old spot as he stared out at the Sword.

"I can't say I'm surprised, especially since it sounds like CC was involved. To think that even now, she continues to be a problem."

"Yes, she does...Clovis is also dead."

"Hm? He was the son you had made viceroy of Area Eleven correct? Well, not like it matters, he'll be back in the future. Still, sending another one of your children over to Area Eleven would be for the best right now, if anything to maintain order. Do you have a choice of who that will be?"

"I've thought about, and I'm thinking of sending Cornelia, though I've not come to a conclusion yet."

"That's unlike you Charles, usually you don't think too long and hard on things...It's not like it matters in the end anyway right?"

VV took a casual shot at Charles as he arrived right beside him, looking outwards.

"So who killed Clovis? I'm sure you've found out by now."

"It was someone in a soldier's uniform, likely an eleven."

"Hm...If they were able to get past the security...I wonder if they...Well, even if that is the case, it's not like it matters. I doubt whoever she forms a contract with is someone to even consider as a threat, even if they did kill your idiotic son. Still, I guess we should-"

Before VV could finish talking, the sound of footsteps interrupted him, causing him to turn around towards it.

"Someone that you don't even have to consider as a threat, is that right?"

"Huh?"

VV looked at who had appeared behind them, which was Lelouch of course though he didn't know, as he looked him up and down.

"You...You look familiar…"

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, the son of Charles and Marianne."

"Marianne…? So, you're her son...Why did you bring him here Charles? Do you have faith he can help our plan somehow?"

"..."

"...Charles?"

VV looked up annoyingly at Charles, who kept looking outwards.

"Big Brother...This is my master."

"Master? What are you-!"

VV cut himself off when Charles looked down towards him, and he could immediately see the geass ring around Charles's eyes, making him take a step back.

"What the….You…"

VV turned towards Lelouch, his geass still deactivated.

"How did you-"

"VV, leader of the geass order and technically my uncle, I would advise you to be quiet."

"You! You have a geass don't you! Who gave it-"

The two of them met eyes, causing Lelouch to smirk as he quickly activated his geass and spoke.

_**Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you! Become My Loyal Slave Forever!** _

The Red geass bird flew out of Lelouch's eye and straight into VV and…

"Hmph, are you idiotic enough to think geass will work on me? Just because it worked on Charles, doesn't mean-"

VV suddenly stopped as his eyes went wide and his body froze, fear overtaking him as he slowly began to lose focus.

"W-Wait, this is...N-No! How! This shouldn't be possible...Y-You-"

"By the wish, I was granted by C's World, all code bearers will bow before me! That even includes the leader of the geass order!"

"N-No, I-I won't allow this! I-I won't become a slave to the very thing I rule over! L-Lelouch! I will not bow to you!"

Despite his words, he could feel his mind going away more and more.

"L-Lelouch I will-"

_**You will become my slave, VV!** _

"A-Aghhhhh!"

VV let out a blood-curdling scream as he threw his head back as his body violently shook, and…

"...I understand, my master."

His head slowly came back down, the geass ring fully around his eyes as his mind was completely taken over.

"And with that, both the Empire and the order are under my control!"

Lelouch brought his hand up and squeezed his hand, as he heard slow footsteps behind him before they were replaced by a voice of disbelief.

"You...You were telling the truth…"

CC appeared behind him, her eyes full of shock as she stared at VV, not being able to comprehend that Lelouch had truly geassed another code bearer.

"Of course, there would be no point in coming this far if I was lying."

Lelouch walked up towards Charles and VV, who both parted to the side and bowed towards him as he walked past them and looked up.

"Now, for the main event…"

With his geass eyes activated, Lelouch looked up at the gods of C's World and began to speak.

_**Attention Entire World! My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, and I come to you with an absolute order! Over my many lives, I have been informed time and time again that the world is on a path to destruction! That ends today! Destroy the weapon of stagnation called the Sword of Akasha and heed the new future I engrave upon you! From today Onward, this world will live by an absolute decree! A decree that the traditions we uphold will not stand and the sins of the past will no longer be viewed as sins! A world truly ruled by pleasure instead of pain! A world where people love instead of war! A world that will truly be at peace!** _

Raising both of his arms out, Lelouch shouted.

_**Lelouch VI Britannia Commands you! Throw away the thinking of yesterday, and let the people of this world accept a Freeuse World!** _

Lelouch's geass flew from his eye and up to the Collective Unconscious above, as Lelouch felt the energy begin to drain from him.

Yet he kept his eyes glued to it, and soon…

_**Crumble Crumble** _

The area began to shake, as Lelouch kept his composure as he looked up, ready for whatever would happen.

Soon, the sword of Akasha began to crumble and soon completely fell down and destroyed itself, and not long after, a red geass symbol formed in the collective unconsciousness, and Lelouch was still standing.

Minutes passed, as Lelouch waited to see if he would be absorbed...But nothing happened. The sword was no more, Charles and VV were still bowing behind him, and the geass ring around the collective unconscious was still present.

"You...Did it…"

CC spoke behind him, surprised in her voice as Lelouch casually let his arms fall back to his side as he sighed.

"Yes, I did...I was hoping that would be the end of things, but of course, my sins can't be repaid that easily. Especially since even with my geass now in effect, it won't be immediate. People will naturally accept a free-use world now, but it will have to be worked in slowly."

"Indeed, though the world will slowly accept it, you still can't rush things."

"Yeah, but I have the perfect testing spot for it."

Lelouch turned back to Charles and VV as he spoke.

"Charles, I want you to slowly identify the most loyal nobles in the Empire and gradually begin to give them more power while lessening the power of the least loyal ones. When I say Loyal, I don't mean to yourself, I mean loyal to anybody who sits atop the throne. While you do this, continue to conduct business as usual. Also, send for a Britannian chopper to pick me and my crew up, we're currently located on the east port side of Kamine Island."

"I understand, my master."

"VV, I want you to start seeking out other geass users who are not underneath my rule and identify and make plans to capture them!. Do not kill or capture anyone until I give the go-ahead, and also continue to act as if business is normal so as not to arouse suspicion."

"Understood Lord."

Lelouch nodded as he dismissed them before soon it was just him and CC.

"Now, let's return to Jeremiah and Villeta, our job here is done. The chopper also shouldn't be too long and should let us get back before midnight."

"Lelouch."

CC stopped him, as she looked at him with worry.

"I will warn you, other geass users and former members of the order will be the first to find out what happened here today and will hunt you down...I hope you know this."

"Hmph, I welcome them, it would save me the trouble of finding them and capturing them."

That was all Lelouch said as he left, with a stoic CC behind him.

* * *

Lelouch and CC eventually made their way back to Jeremiah and Villeta, who were still keeping watch as they were told. Once they made it back, Jeremiah immediately welcomed them.

"Welcome back your highness! I hope everything was a success!"

"I would call this a successful mission for now, yes."

"But I do have to ask, how are we going to get back? We don't-"

"Don't worry, I already have that covered...On other news…"

Jeremiah gave Lelouch a confused look as Lelouch walked over to Villeta.

"Villeta, I want you to reanswer a question from earlier."

"Lord?"

"Earlier I asked you this question, word for word...What do you think about a free-use world? A world where men and women can have sex on the street at will, where sex is encouraged from the youngest age to the oldest age, and things such as asexuality are looked down upon? A world where feminism is effectively dead? A world where anybody can fuck anyone at any time with repercussions or objections?"

"...Like last time Lord, if you-"

"No, answer the question of your own volition."

Villeta went silent for a moment, before speaking.

"It sounds like a world that could work, but I'm not exactly sure how one would go about it. The world has been like it is for centuries now, and that would be a huge change...But it's not a world I would be against if it was implemented."

"I see, so in direct contrast to what you said earlier."

"What I said...Earlier?...I...Can't remember…"

"So, you can't remember dismissing it? Not surprising, any negative thoughts people had about such a world are likely gone now. Still, I doubt the girls at Ashford will be so welcoming as you, especially since you're geassed, it likely has a bigger effect on you."

Lelouch nodded as he turned back to CC and Jeremiah.

"From today on, my plan to reform Ashford Academy starts! It will be simply step one in my path to take over the world, and nobody and no god or goddess will stop me!"

Lelouch yelled out, as the sound of an incoming chopper could be heard approaching in the background.


	2. Chapter 2: Miss President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second Chapter of "A Wish of Peace"! Last time we had the entire rewrite, and this time we're going full force with the plot! As always, a huge thanks to Thanathos for helping with reading over the chapter and giving me advice on certain things and what to do.
> 
> I do want to state that I understand not everything in this story will be for everybody, and with the amount of fetishes and kinks I want to include, it won't be for everybody. Because of that, I'll give a warning at the start of each chapter what is in said chapter, so you can prepare yourself/Skip when the sex starts.
> 
> It will be a while before any extreme stuff starts, but wanted to warn people all the same!
> 
> Also I've drawn some pictures to not only show the new uniforms that will be described throughout the story, but also a few nudes as well. If you want to see them, either message me or head down to the bottom of the story!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Tags: Vaginal Fingering, masturbation, making out.

The sound of tapping was the only thing that Lelouch could currently hear, his mind not paying attention to its surroundings. He tapped away at the table in front of him with his pen, completely lost in thought.

"...Le….."

As he toned out the outside world, Lelouch thought about the events of yesterday and how exactly to go about everything. His first priority was Ashford of course, and then slowly working his way up to a mainstream page.

"...Le…..Louch…."

His first goal was to get the minister of education of Area Eleven, as well as his lower subordinates under his thumb, and have them slowly start changing the other schools in the country as well. If he could get every school and academy in the country, regardless of its prestige or age group, to follow Ashford, then that would only make the next step of his plan all that much easier.

"...Lelouch…."

But first, he would have to get to the Education Minister, which shouldn't be too hard when-

"Lelouch!"

"H-Huh?"

Lelouch was snapped out of his thinking as he looked to the side, the blond girl yelling at him giving a sigh as she shook her head.

"Geez, spacing out right before the student council meeting…"

"A-Ah, sorry about that Milly."

The Student Council president, Milly Ashford. How many lives did Lelouch spend that included her playing a major role? He married her a few times sure, and on the lives where he became Emperor, she proved herself as a great Empress...But he also had lives where he had killed her for one reason or another as well.

It's funny, once you marry and kill someone over and over, you really lose track of how you should be talking to them.

Not that she was the only one, of course, this applied to the other student council members.

Starting with Shirley Fenette, Lelouch's old best friend and also the girl with the most obvious crush on him. Back in his first life, her life was tragically cut short by Rolo, which resulted in Lelouch heading down the dark path that eventually led to his death.

But since then?

Like Milly, it varied...Some lives they married, other times Lelouch had her killed, in some lives he never knew what her end fate was...Even now, after everything Lelouch had been through, she was someone who he still had memories of as a child.

There was his friend Rivalz Cardemonde, who Lelouch met when he first joined the student council way back when. Rivalz usually never impacted his plans a ton...Other than that one life where Lelouch and Rivalz became world-renowned phantom thieves, but that was a one-off experiment.

Then there was Nina Einstein who Lelouch did not care for...When he first joined the council, he thought of her as nothing more than a shy girl. But now he knows how much of an egotistical and selfish person she was, and Lelouch really had the urge to shoot her sometimes.

Finally, though only an honorary member, was his sister Nunnally. She needed no introduction, of course, Lelouch did everything for her at first...And though his goal now was just to move on in the afterlife, he still took steps to ensure she was alright and happy.

"Geez...Anyway, I know we're supposed to be talking about the budget and everything, but my grandpa came up to me earlier and was acting kinda strange. He told me that Ashford's reputation is suddenly falling, and tasked us with finding solutions to fix it."

"Reputation falling? I thought we were one of the top-rated ones in Japan?" Inquired Rivalz.

"Yeah same here, but not according to what my Grandpa has heard...So, we'll be starting today's meeting by discussing how we can change the school for the best!"

Everybody nodded, though Lelouch couldn't help but smirk to himself. Of course, the Headmaster said the school's reputation was falling.

He made sure of it.

_Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you! Act Like The Schools Reputation Is Falling, and Only act like it's rising again when my suggestions are accepted by the entire school!_

Something along those lines.

"So, we'll start...Does anybody have any ideas? I was thinking of hosting weekly festivals to raise morale!"

"Oh, I have an idea! What if every other week is costume week, and people can dress up!" Rivalz stated.

"We can also have more time for clubs! Letting the students have more fun!" Shirley stated next."

"Um...More free time could help…" Nina quietly said.

"I like all of those! So if we-"

Milly and the other talked back and forth with propositions, and though Lelouch waited to see if his geass would impact any of what they were saying, it didn't seem like it.

"That won't work..."

"Hm? You say something, Lelouch?" Shirley looked over at him, tilting her head.

"...I do have a plan for how we can raise the school's reputation, but it would take several weeks of planning to work out."

Everybody tilted their heads as Lelouch pushed himself up and walked to the other end of the table so he could speak to everyone directly.

"First of all, suggestions of more festival days or dress-up days or club days or whatever, won't help the broader image. Sure, it could produce a few points tick up, but eventually, we'd run out of festival or costume ideas and would end up repeating them more and more. I think what would be more fruitful would be to have monthly events for these types of days, where once a month we have a festival and costume day in one. It prevents us from running through ideas too quickly, and also will allow more variation for both."

"Hm...I guess you have a point, especially since we only do those types of days on a whim and nothing more. Having a designated day could help."

"Yes, it would allow the public to know when our days are coming up, and plan accordingly to attend, raising our outside image. However, if we truly want to raise the school's image, it will take more than just this..."

Lelouch used a somewhat commanding tone but also mixed in fake annoyance as well as he continued.

"You're not the only one the Headmaster came to Milly, he also called me into his office and asked me to come up with a plan as well."

"Huh? Grandpa didn't mention that to me…"

"Well it was after he had already called you, he may have called me since I'm the vice president of the school and all."

"Hm...True enough…"

"He really chewed me out as well...Anyway, after thinking about it during the several hours since, I have come up with three solutions we can implement right away that will surely raise the school's reputation."

Lelouch reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with scribbles on it, pretending to read off of it.

"Firstly, I did my research and discovered that Ashford Academy is the only one of the major ten schools in Area Eleven not to allow student to student relationships. Sure, students are allowed to date one another, but any forms of public display such as holding hands, hugging, kissing, small things like that are banned on school grounds. As we're the only major school to have a rule banning it, I think this should be overturned."

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak.

Finally, Milly took the initiative.

"Hm...Are you sure you're not proposing this just because of Shirley?"

"H-Hey Wait! D-Don't say stupid stuff such as that!" Shirley protested.

"Aw come on, you know it to be true~"

"N-No! Don't go putting words into Lulu's mouth!"

The two girls bickered for a moment, only causing Lelouch to smile...Not because he enjoyed the scene, but because he knew that the less tension in the room, the easier it would be to pass his plans.

"Hehe~ Anyway, I do get where you're coming from though, it is an old rule left over from the Japanese government. I'm not against it, anybody else?"

Lelouch and Milly looked across the other three, they didn't say anything, as they shook their heads that they were on board with it.

"Alrighty then, we have unanimous support! Now Shirley and Lelouch can finally make out in front of everyone else!"

"M-Milly!"

Milly stuck her tongue out at Shirley in a playful manner, but Lelouch continued.

"I'm not finished, I have two other proposals."

"Hm? Oh uh, what are they?"

Everybody's attention returned to Lelouch as he continued.

"The Public Display of Affection rule isn't the only thing leftover from the Japanese Government. Our school uniforms are also leftover from the old country."

"Hm? Our uniforms?"

"Yes, of the ten major schools, we're just one of four who still have a school uniform of sorts. Now, we are a high-class academy of course, so getting rid of the school uniform and allowing casual clothing wouldn't help raise our image. However, I do believe we should give the option of students either wearing their school uniforms or wearing fancy suits and dresses. A Lot of nobles attend after all, so I'm sure they would feel more comfortable wearing some clothes they have at home rather than the uniform...And as I said, for Elevens, non-nobles, or even nobles should they choose, the option to still wear the uniform would be present."

"Well, that could work I supposed, though I'm sure how many would rather wear their fancy clothing instead of the uniform…"

"Even if only one or two do, they would still have that choice. It would at the very least be a good PR move, which is helpful in raising the school's reputation."

"True, the option of choice could be a selling point for future students, even if it's a little limited...Guess I'm not against it, any others?"

"Well I'm not against it but…" Shirley spoke up. "But I'm worried some of the nobles may use the no uniform thing against those who have no choice but to wear a uniform still...Like picking out the non-nobles and elevens based on what they wear."

"Shirley does have a good point, the uniforms keep us all equal…"

"But is that the Britannia way?" Lelouch interjected himself.

"Huh?"

"In Britannia, the Emperor has often said that no man is created equal, which I tend to agree with...However, I also believe he says this to motivate the ones without power."

"What do you mean?"

"For some, being told you're not equal and looked down upon will break them...But for others, it can motivate them to prove those doubters wrong. If the nobles of this academy picked out the ones still wearing uniforms, it might motivate the uniform wearers to do even better! Like 'You may have fancy clothes, but I'll get higher scores than you and become more successful than you ever will be!' or something along those lines."

"But what about the ones who won't take it that way, and will instead break under the bullying?"

"We have to look out for those of course, and make sure they receive the help they need. But at the same time, this prejudice sadly exists in the real world, and they'll have to learn sooner or later that they have to grow up and face it head-on. I'd rather them learn that lesson in a safe environment here at the school, rather than in the workforce."

"Hm…."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll personally oversee the ruling and look out for those in need! You can trust me on this to report the results with total honesty."

"Well, it's true we can trust you with that...What do you think Shirley? It was your concern after all."

"Well, LuLu makes some good points but...I'm sorry, I don't think I can really support it, not yet anyway…"

"Well, sorry Lelouch, but any proposals must have unanimous approval…"

Lelouch inwardly sighed as his eyes flickered to Shirley before flicking back to Milly, this was annoying but not completely unexpected.

Besides, he was the Demon Emperor.

He had backup plans.

"Then I have another suggestion to replace it then...A re-design of the school uniform!"

"Redesign…?"

"Yes...I've noticed that the uniforms worn by the students are restricting, and several students complain about the limited mobility in them. I propose that we redesign the uniform, and give students, no matter what they are, the option to either keep wearing the old uniform or switch over to the new one."

"Hm, it keeps the matter of choice for sure...Who do you want to redesign them though?"

"Well, since we're the leaders of the council, I figure you and I could do it, Milly."

"Huh? Me and you?... Well, I do enjoy designing stuff, so...I guess that works for me! I promise we'll make the sexiest outfit possible for Shirley to wear!"

"Milly!"

Shirley yelled once again, causing Milly to snicker.

Of course to Lelouch, she wasn't technically wrong.

They were going to make some sexy outfits.

"But, alright then! I'll go ahead and get that rule changed as well! We can start on the new uniform designs whenever you're free! You said you had one more proposal, Lelouch?"

"Yes I do, and it's much more simple than the other two. Nina mentioned it earlier, and I agree with her, that the students should have some more free time. However, more so in the vein of extending curfew at night. This will give students time to relax, and also take care of any urgent needs."

"Urgent needs? Like what?"

Oh, how Lelouch wanted to be honest right now.

"Things such as hanging out with friends, going to a restaurant if you're hungry, medicine if you don't feel well, a nap if you're tired, things such as that...Just to make sure the students are ready to take on the day without any problems."

"Makes sense, extending the curfew has been discussed before. I'm fine with this, I certainly wouldn't mind the extra time~"

Nobody else seemed to have a problem with it either.

"Alright then, though how long do you want to extend Lelouch?"

"I was thinking an extra two hours would help."

"Sounds good to me, I think the students would enjoy that."

"Yes, I do as well."

The bell could be heard once Lelouch said his little line, as everybody sighed, knowing the last class was about to start.

"Well, I'll go ahead and get these implemented, I'll make the announcement before the last class is over!"

Everybody nodded as they pushed themselves up and grabbed their bags, as they began to get ready to leave.

"Hey Lulu, want to walk to class together?... Huh? Lulu?"

Shirley smiled as she looked over to where Lelouch was...Only to notice he had already left.

"Hm, that's strange, he's usually never ready for class."

* * *

"So, why exactly do you have me hiding in the janitor's closet?"

"Don't worry, I geassed the janitor to ignore you."

"What a wonderful use of Geass…"

CC smarted off as she and Lelouch stood inside of the janitor's office, as Lelouch had snuck her in there earlier.

"Anyway, how did it go?"

"The part went well, now it's time to slowly implement the next part week by week."

"Any plans to get the student body to go along?"

"Easy, always lead by example."

"Hm?"

CC raised an eyebrow towards Lelouch, wondering what exactly he meant.

"Are you going to start wearing collars, skirts, and other 'fashionable' clothing to school?"

CC decided to tease at the situation, which got a small laugh out of Lelouch but he quickly dismissed it.

"Of course not, my plan revolves around leading by example when it comes to the girls I have around me. An easy one is the PDA rule, all I have to do is get a girlfriend and act romantic with her around the school."

"Do you have a choice on that? You mentioned you had a childhood friend who has a major crush on you."

"Yes, that would be Shirley. It's true she has a crush on me, and I've married her in my past lives before, but I don't believe she would be most effective in helping me lead by example. No, the obvious candidate and also the one who will fall into line the quickest would be Milly. She's the student council president, and I'm the vice-president...If the student body sees the two leaders of the school going by the new rules, they are more likely to follow than if it was just me and a regular council member."

"That makes sense I supposed...It would be like if Britannians saw Charles and one of his wives acting out on one of his orders, rather than one of his wives and a random noble. If I remember correctly, however, when you were explaining everything that happened in your first life, you mentioned Milly has to marry a nobleman to reclaim her family's status, correct?"

"That is her parent's motivation, yes...But I've come to learn that Milly simply goes along with it to please them. I also know that Milly has feelings for me, I learned that quite early...Interestingly enough, she often rejected me while we were still in school because she was looking out for Shirley...But now with the geass implanted into the entire world, there is a small chance she may be more willing to relent early on because after all, it should be natural should it not? It's not like harems are new to Britannia."

"I see, so you're going to play with her heart, all for your selfish needs."

CC seemed to speak in a darker tone, though Lelouch easily saw through it as he shrugged.

"Love and War have one thing in common...You have to lie and use people to ultimately get what you want, and this is no different. To be fair, over my many lives, I've come to love every single girl in one way or another. Marrying them a few times will do that I supposed, so at the very least, my feelings are somewhat genuine."

"I see, I'm starting to learn more and more about you, Lelouch…"

"Sadly I can't say the same thing, since I already know everything about you CC."

"Hmph."

CC pouted somewhat, though Lelouch ignored it as the bell signaling class was starting to ring again.

"I'll be on my way for now, but I'll come back here and walk with you home once I'm done with Milly this afternoon. My hope is I can convince her quickly to date me and speed up the process, but I have backup plans in case she still isn't easy to lure even with the Collective Unconscious geassed."

"That's all good, but why do I have to wait in a janitor's closet again? I can just go back to your place."

"In the event that something drastically changes because of the geass, I want you nearby. While I don't think anything will happen, at least not yet, I still want to be prepared."

"Is that really why you have me waiting here for hours?"

"Don't worry, it won't last long, soon you'll be able to walk the halls no problem."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Heh, you'll see."

It was Lelouch's turn to tease a little as he turned and left the closet, heading to his next class.

CC gave a huff as she sat down against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest as she shook her head.

"How can someone be so informative at times, yet so vague at times?"

* * *

_**Area Eleven Military Base** _

"As everyone here knows...Prince Clovis was assassinated yesterday."

A Britannia general addressed the few men and women in the room, going on about how the public didn't yet know and that a grand funeral would be held, along with other things.

Among the ones listening to the general were Jeremiah Gotwald, and Villeta Nu, two former members of the Empire working as double agents for Lelouch, though one was of free will and the other wasn't.

The two of them stood side by side, listening to the general platter on about this and that before finally he looked over their way.

"Now then, Margrave Gottwald!"

"Sir!"

Jeremiah straightened himself out as he reported.

"You were the leader of yesterday's squad, correct?"

"On the ground yes! I was leading the Sutherlands yesterday!"

"Indeed...We received reports that your Knightmare had attacked others in our rank however, can you explain this?"

"Of course! I was investigating the area, looking for the terrorists when I suddenly received an urgent call over my radio from Villeta! She claimed that she had found Prince Clovis's personal guards dead! I immediately rushed over to assist, and after the two of us had exited our knightmare to investigate, we were ambushed and had our knightmares stolen!"

He of course left out the tiny detail that he had hidden his Knightmare so that only he and Lelouch knew where it was. The detail that the guards' bodies were also moved by him could also be omitted.

"I see...Is this true, Villetta Nu?"

"Sir!"

It was Viletta's turn to speak as stepped forward.

"I can confirm everything Jeremiah has just said! I was investigating when I suddenly found the dead bodies of the Prince's personal guards! I called Jeremiah over and after the two of us left our knightmares to check the bodies and investigate the area, we were attacked and had to retreat as we found cover and returned fire. During the ambush is when our knightmares were stolen."

"Hm...So the terrorists planned this entire thing out then, from taking out you two and stealing your knightmares, to knowing exactly where the train carrying our reserves would be, to finally getting into a highly secure area and assassinating the Prince...I have a high suspicion that we may have a traitor in our ranks, as the attack was too well coordinated."

"Actually I believe they only got as far as luring myself and Villetta out! After all, once they got control of our knightmares, they had access to the radio and could hear every single order and information that was given!"

Jeremiah spoke up once again, giving more false information to lead them on a wild goose chase.

"Hm...Even still, do we have any leads? We've already had General Bartley arrested, though he also claims to know nothing."

Nobody spoke for a few moments, as nobody had anything to say.

Until finally another member spoke up.

"It had to be that Kururugi kid! He's not even Britania, and he was a part of the attack squad! He was apparently permitted to pilot one of the experimental knightmare frames in battle, so we can't track his movements! If he was involved in an insider's plot, then he could have easily gotten to Prince Clovis!"

Jeremiah looked at the man and recognized him as one of the members of the pureblood faction, a faction he himself was also a part of. Because of that, he knew why exactly this man was trying to throw the blame onto Suzaku.

It was because he was an Honorary Britannian, so not only was he an easy scapegoat, but blaming him could also prevent other Elevens from becoming Honorary Britannians...

It would be a brilliant and obvious move for Jeremiah to get behind…

If it wasn't for the obvious problem of Suzaku now technically being his ally under Lelouch.

While Jeremiah still had no reason to trust, or even like, Elevens, he still understood Lelouch had made Suzaku one of his soldiers, and getting rid of him would only hurt Lelouch's long-term goals.

So as much as he may have liked the idea of scapegoating Suzaku.

He couldn't allow it to go through.

"If I may sir! While private Kururugi is somewhat suspicious, I do not believe he is the culprit behind the murder!"

"What!? Jeremiah!"

The man looked over at Jeremiah with wide eyes, ready to kill him on the spot for not going along with it.

Not that Jeremiah cared.

"I understand your anger and emotions are running wild, but we can't just pin the blame on just anyone! If this is truly an inside threat, then a full investigation needs to be conducted! We don't want everybody else to still be in danger!"

"Then what proof do you have that shows Kururugi To be innocent!? He's an eleven! He has every motive in the world for killing-"

"Placing the blame on him solely because of his nationality is exactly why you're not getting anywhere anytime soon."

The man went wide-eyed as he gritted down on his teeth, anger filling him.

"Jeremiah! What are you-"

"Enough." The general suddenly spoke back up, annoyance plastered on his face as he waved both of them off. "Although he is an eleven, soldiers in the area can confirm they saw the experimental knightmare fighting off the terrorists, so I have my doubts about him being the true culprit."

"But sir-"

"An investigation will be launched soon of course, and private Kururugi will be a prime suspect. But until then, he is a member of the Britannian military, just like all of you."

"Tch!"

The man-made his displeasure known but didn't push the issue anymore.

"On other news, I recently informed the Emperor about the events that went on yesterday."

Everybody in the room seemed to get tense over the mention of Charles, as the dispute between Jeremiah and the other man quickly dispersed from their minds.

"Surprisingly, he already knew about the prince's death...I'm not sure how, but he's already made the proper arrangements! In exactly two weeks' time, Princess Cornelia Li Britannia will arrive and serve as Viceroy! In addition, her younger sister, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia will serve as Sub-Viceroy! Until they arrive, the Emperor has also named you, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, as Acting-Consul of Area Eleven!"

All eyes flung to Jeremiah again as he stepped forward and saluted.

"Understood!"

"Hm...Now then, you all are dismissed!"

* * *

_**Ashford Academy** _

"I see, so that's the situation."

"Yes your highness, I made sure blame was taken off of Private Kururugi and pushed for an internal investigation to buy time."

Lelouch stood a few feet from the student council room, school having dismissed a few minutes ago so he was simply waiting for Milly to show up. He was on his phone with Jeremiah, being informed of what had just gone down.

"Furthermore, your sisters will be arriving in two weeks to serve as Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven, just like you had predicted!"

"So, everything is still going to plan then."

So far, even with the geass in C's World, Lelouch hadn't noticed any major changes in anybody. Other than maybe a few people acting a bit more flirty than normal, but that was it...Not that he was surprised, he knew this would be a multi-step process.

"Very good Jeremiah, continue to keep me informed with how things progress. Don't do anything suspicious while your acting-council, laying low is the best option for right now."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

Lelouch nodded as he hung up the phone, taking the earpiece off and stuffing it down into his pocket.

As he did so, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Sorry, I'm late Lelouch! I got held up after class!"

Lelouch turned to the side as he saw Milly running towards him, giving a smile as she did so as he gave a faint smile back.

"No worries, I can always wait for you."

Milly stopped a few feet from him to catch her breath from running, though quickly looked up as he said his line, catching her somewhat off guard.

"Whoa there Lelouch, shouldn't you be saving lines like that for Shirley?"

Milly tried to tease Lelouch on his wording, but he stayed on the offensive.

"Hm? Why Should I? I really care about you after all."

"W-Wha-?"

Milly was taken off guard by Lelouch's continued flirting, her face tinting somewhat pink before she shook her head and laughed.

"A-Ahah...Come on now Lelouch, I know I tease you two, but you don't have to tease back…"

"Is it teasing if it's the truth?"

"H-Huh?"

Milly's pinkish tint darkened some, as Lelouch had to hold back a sly smile.

In past lives, any kind of flirting with Milly usually turned into one of two things.

Either a teasing war, where the two would tease each other endlessly and wound up going nowhere fast.

Or Milly reprimanding Lelouch, and telling him that he should be with Shirley.

It wasn't until later in life that she ever accepted his proposals.

But already she was acting like your cliche school girl, just from a couple of teases.

It told Lelouch one important detail.

She would be much easier to woo in this new life now, and that could potentially apply to the other girls as well.

That only made his end goal easier to reach.

"Well anyway, we should get started on that uniform, yeah?"

Lelouch opened the door to the student council room, being the gentleman and allowing Milly to go first.

"A-Ah right...T-Thank you…"

She meekly said as she walked by him and into the room, Lelouch's hidden sly smile deepening as he walked in behind her.

The clicking of a door lock was heard soon after.

* * *

"So Lelouch, I was thinking up uniform designs while in class, and these were what I came up with."

Milly took out a few designs she had thought up of and laid them out on the table as Lelouch looked them over, his hand gliding to his chin as he began to think.

Of the designs she had, they were much more 'lewd' and 'sexy' than the current designs...But Lelouch wouldn't call them groundbreaking. They showed a bit more skin, and the skirts just barely covered the essentials...But that was really the only major changes she had made.

Perhaps Lelouch shouldn't be surprised, this was a long process after all, and he would have to do most of the pushing for anything to truly get done.

That was fine, he had planned for this possibility.

"Hm, in terms of the flexibility I was thinking of, I'm not sure it's enough."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, one of the reasons I believe we should have a redesign is because of the mobility restrictions I mentioned earlier. Even if we were to shorten the skirts for the females, I'm afraid that mobility restrictions would still be in place because of how tight the firsts typically are."

"Are you suggesting we loosen the shirts some then?"

"More like removing unneeded material."

Milly raised an eyebrow as Lelouch took a pencil and drew a line on the uniform designs, between the breast and stomach area.

"Around four inches up from the Navel is where the shirt should stop."

"H-Huh? That's…"

"It's a crop top, it's a common shirt found in the mainland of Britannia."

"I-I'm not disputing that, but even for a crop top, and especially for a school uniform...That's quite revealing…"

"Well, this will apply just to the shirt for now, as the yellow jacket will still be of the same length. However, I also motion that we encourage the students to take the jacket off, especially in this weather...Not that it would be required of course.."

"Well, the stomach will be revealed still-"

"Is that a problem? You're the one always being perverted around the others."

"Well…."

Milly went quiet for a moment as she stared down at the uniform, before looking to the side.

"I actually really like it…"

"Ho…? Then what's with the hesitation?"

"I'm just worried my grandpa won't be alright with it and will send us back to the drawing board. Not only that but even if he gets the final approval, it will be a hard sell to the students."

"As I mentioned during the meeting, students would have the option of wearing either the old or the new uniform. So if they're uncomfortable, they can still wear the old ones...However, as the leaders of the school, it will be our job to push for the new and improved uniforms."

"How do we go about that?"

"Easy, we'll lead by example...Everyone on the student council will be required to wear the new uniforms at all times."

"Eh? Are you sure this isn't just a big scheme of yours to see Shirley in some revealing clothes?"

Milly teased as she poked Lelouch's side, though he gave a small laugh and a shrug as he teased back.

"What if I just really want to see you wear it instead?"

"O-Oh don't be ridiculous! Compliments will only get you so far in life you know~"

Milly tried to remain composed and tease back, but again Lelouch could catch the hesitation in her voice that wasn't present in any of his past lives.

Meaning that if he just kept pushing her as they get along, he should be able to break through some.

"A-Anyway, this uniform works for me! Although I do have to ask, will this really add to mobility?'

"Even if it doesn't, I plan to create more uniforms with you in the future. At first, we'll get feedback for this from the students, and over time we'll create uniforms based on said feedback. My hope is that the old uniform will soon enough be discarded."

"Well, it's not a bad plan I guess. I guess this will do for now, as long as Grandpa approves it after all."

"He will don't worry...Now, as for the guys, I have something different in mind."

Lelouch looked at the redesign Milly gave for the guys, which was just changing it to a short sleeve and making the pants a bit baggier. Taking his marker, he drew a giant X over the shirt.

"Huh? An X?"

"Due to the fact the guys partake in more physical activities than the girls, I think getting rid of the shirt for the guys and having a shirtless option would be more suitable. However, keep the jacket to still wear at all times, albeit optional as well."

"Well that's a bit sexist, but I can't disagree…"

"So you see no problem with it?"

"Huh? Uh, no…?"

Interesting.

While Milly was somewhat worried/reserved about the girls wearing a crop top, the guys going shirtless didn't raise any red flags.

To be honest, this shouldn't have surprised Lelouch.

Men being shirtless in society was common, especially around coastal towns and in the southern Britannia homeland. So with a Freeuse world now being accepted by everybody unconsciously, it would make sense that something that is already a somewhat social norm, would be accepted everywhere.

This would be good to keep in mind.

What else to keep in mind was Lelouch's plans moved along a bit more as well...With the guys being shirtless, he had justification for the women as well in the near future. Sure, making outfits that appealed to different kinks was something also on the mind, but at the very least, going shirtless was the first step to build everything off of.

"As for the pants, I think them being a bit baggier can work."

"Awesome! This design works for me then if you're alright with it!"

"Heh, of course...Though don't lie, Milly, you just want this approved so you can see me with fewer clothes on."

"Y-You should save lines for Shirley Lelouch~ I bet you want to see her shirtless yourself~"

"Actually, the one I'd rather see shirtless is you."

Lelouch reached up and placed his hand gently onto Milly's shoulder, as her red face deepened.

"C-Come on Lelouch, trying to act all-Ah!"

Milly's speech was broken as she opened her eyes and Lelouch was inches away from her face, the two of them feeling each other's hot airs on one another.

"L-Lelouch…?"

"I truly mean what I say, Milly…"

"A-Ah…"

Milly had no comeback as Lelouch stayed inches from her face, a small gulp rolling down her throat as she looked to the side some.

Silence came over them for several seconds, neither one making a move.

Eventually, Milly's eyes slowly returned over to facing Lelouch, as his violet eyes stared back into hers.

"D-Do you…"

"Mean that? Of course."

"B-But what about….S-Shirley….?"

"What about her?"

"Oh...Don't be like that Lelouch...We both know Shirley likes you…"

"Of course, and I like her back."

"H-Huh? Then why are you-"

"I also know you like her as well Milly."

"H-Huh?"

Milly's blush deepened as Lelouch had to hide the evil life that had naturally taken over through his many lives.

"It's rather obvious, with how much you tease her and 'admire' her slender figure. I'm sure you've had many nights alone, thinking only about her, haven't you?"

"T-That's…"

Milly's face was as bright as it was going to get as she completely understood what Lelouch was implying, and it's not like she could deny it.

Especially when Lelouch knew it was true.

When you marry someone a few times over, you learn secrets about them.

Not that Milly being a Bisexual was ever really hidden well anyway, it was easily the most talked-about rumor on campus.

This was proved to Lelouch repeatedly over his lives, as Milly regularly married one of three people...Himself, Rivalz...Or Shirley.

Not that Shirley was a closet Bisexual, she wasn't as far as Lelouch knew.

Those desires of hers manifested later on in life, and in the lives where Lelouch and her married, she never even brought it up, not even when Lelouch had geassed her to tell him all her secrets.

So most likely, they were hidden desires that only manifested under certain conditions.

Such as Lelouch marrying someone else.

However, a keywording there.

Hidden Desires with certain conditions.

Lelouch marrying someone else was just one way to get them to manifest.

There could be other ways…

Such as Lelouch and Milly dating and teasing Shirley over and over, and offering 'invites' for her to join them.

Looking over Milly's embarrassed face, Lelouch continued.

"Not that I mind of course."

"H-Huh?"

"You can like who you like, and date who you want to date. Having multiple partners isn't anything to be ashamed of, in fact, it should be promoted."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean...Look at my Father."

Milly's eyes went a bit wide, as she was one of the few people who knew Lelouch's father.

"He's had over a hundred wives and over a hundred children...Hell, I'm sure he has a few bastards sprinkled in here and there as well. Because of that, I see nothing wrong with having open polyamorous relationships, as long as all parties consent."

"I mean...I agree…"

Not surprising.

"But I don't know if Shirley-"

"Isn't that your job? As Student Council President, making sure all students, including other council members, are happy? So if I and you get together, your job is to convince Shirley to join us...Of course, I'm not against others joining as well...I heard Nina is quite the lesbian."

The poor table learned that the hard way.

"Others…?"

"Sounds fun doesn't it? A huge open relationship full of perversion and...Euphoric moments."

Lelouch gave a wink to Milly, who gulped before giving a small smile back.

"Y-Yeah...It does."

"Heh...Of course, you better not be this shy around the others. Where's the Milly who will be more perverted than an old man half the time?"

"Old man? Please...I have more libido than any man, let alone an old man, in all of Area Eleven."

She stuck her tongue out as she pressed her finger against Lelouch and winked.

"Hmph, I'll have to test that next time we're alone."

Milly's teasing stopped as she looked at Lelouch with surprised eyes as he bent in closer and locked lips with her, causing her heart to stop as she stared at the ceiling behind him, before slowly closing her eyes back and leaning into his kiss.

Milly expected it to be the short sweet kiss you'd see in anime and movies.

But instead not only did Lelouch keep the kiss going, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her in close as didn't stop.

Milly's hands began to tap him as if to stop, but Lelouch had learned something else over his lives…

Milly had two personalities.

One personality loved to dominate girls…

The other personality loved to be dominated by guys….

So Lelouch kept his hold on her as he began to make out with her on the spot, his mouth not leaving hers as he quickly inserted his tongue into her mouth and quickly took control, causing Milly to protest some.

However, Lelouch ignored her protests as his hand felt all over her back and sides, massaging her most sensitive spots he had learned over the years. Doing this, her protests quickly began to change to a higher tune, and soon she couldn't help herself as she moaned directly into Lelouch's mouth.

Her hand patting to stop soon turned into her long and gentle fingers tracking across Lelouch's back as he applied himself to her more and more, not letting up as her mind began to escape to a world of pleasure.

Her knees began to get weak as she felt her willpower slowly begin to fade away, as her wants and needs drifted more and more to her not being able to walk for a few days.

She felt herself falling down and onto the table as Lelouch stayed on top of her, not letting her lips go as her moans continued to echo inside of his cheeks, a small flame emitting from her groin quickly turning into a hot burst as she quickly felt the area between her legs begin to get wet and sticky.

She wanted...No...She needed Lelouch at this moment, and all the concerns she had just a few moments ago were quickly washing away as Lelouch continued to have his way with her mouth. It was a feeling she never had before, at least never to this extent, and it was full of Euphoria.

This was only amplified as Lelouch slowly removed his lips from her, gently biting down on the lower lip as he pulled on it some, before releasing it as she moaned his name with want and desire.

"L-Lulu...…"

Instead of a spoken reply, Lelouch let his actions do the talking as he nuzzled her neck, causing a warm and comforting feeling to emit...Only to have that replaced with pleasure as Lelouch began planting kisses across her neck and shoulder, her moans getting louder and louder with each kiss.

"L-Lulu!...Y-Yes…~"

Milly was allowing herself to fully give in to her desires as that burning flame in her groin only got hotter and hotter with each passing kiss, as it began to spread throughout her entire body.

This was only amplified as Lelouch's hand reached up and groped her clothed breast, causing more moans to escape as she felt the heat immediately rush to her chest and burn bright and hot, sweat beginning to form on her head.

He grasped it with a gentle touch, but fierce determination as he got a good handful, even with the multiple clothing options covering it. Her breasts were quite squishy and pleasant to the touch, and Lelouch even had to admit that out of his multiple wives, Milly easily had the best pair of tits among them.

Especially when they wrapped around a certain body part.

As Milly moaned from the actions on her body, she was none the wiser as Lelouch's other arm slowly crept its way down her side, before quietly inserting itself under her skirt and began rubbing against her panties, causing her to quite easily hit those high notes.

They were already wet from Lelouch's other moves, yet the simple touch of his finger sliding across the outline of her vagina set off a tidal wave, as the flood began to soak the piece of fabric even more.

Lelouch knew everything about Milly's body, and he was using that information fully in his current strategy as his finger traced along the outline, increasing in speed more and more as he did so. His finger barely brushed against the hood of her clitoris, yet each time it did, it only caused the flame inside to burn brighter and brighter.

He knew this, and he knew the more he teased her, the more and more she would want it.

His movements slowly became a rhythmic pattern, her moans being the vocals to his instrument, her body, creating a tune for the ages.

As he played her, she so desperately wanted to feel him as well. Yet every time she tried to reach up and touch him, the feeling of pleasure made her arms weak as they fell back down to the table. Her breathing was rough and course, as sweat continued to roll down her face and onto the table below.

All of the feelings she was currently undergoing however would only amplify.

Lelouch's finger that was rubbing against the outline of her vagina suddenly got more...bolder...As it stopped its tracing, and instead it joined with another finger to pinch the side of her panties and lift them up some before the finger quickly darted inside and the panties snapped on top of them.

Like a mouse to the smell of cheese, the finger quickly found its destination as it rubbed against the open walls of Milly's vagina, the slimy yet smooth texture welcoming him as he wasted no time in slowly exploring the insides.

"A-Aw...L-Lulu…"

Milly barely got her hand up to cover her mouth, tears in her eyes...Not from pain, but so much pleasure was just...Beautiful to her.

She didn't know why, but that's the only way she could describe it.

As Lelouch's finger began to slowly insert itself more and more into her tunnel, Milly couldn't help but pound onto the table with her other arm because of how much pleasure was rushing through her and causing the flame to explode in heat.

She had masturbated before of course, mostly to thoughts of Lelouch and, yes as he had predicted earlier, Shirley, but it never felt this good...This amazing…

His lone finger was a new awakening to her as she had never anything like it before...Nothing she had ever used, whether it was her own fingers, a toy, or some object in her room, quite felt like Lelouch's singular lone finger could feel like at this very moment.

It only made her imagine…

What something else Lelouch had could possibly feel like.

The thought alone made her squirm as Lelouch smirked, moving his face up to her ear as his hot breath melted away any resistance she had as he whispered.

"Is Miss President imagining dirty thoughts?"

"H-Huh? I-"

"Not good Miss President, doing so without permission."

Lelouch teased as suddenly an additional finger entered into her hole, causing her to gasp as moans escaped through her teeth.

"I guess I'm going to have to punish you even more."

Lelouch had a glint of sadism in his eyes as his two fingers began to slowly go in and out of her, a small squishing sound quickly being heard as Milly continued to squirm, the flame inside of her ravaging hotter and hotter.

"L-Lulu I-"

"Don't try to fight it, Miss President, succumb to your desires...The desires you've always dreamt about...The desires you want for everybody…"

Lelouch bit on her ear after whispering and tugged on it a little as his fingers continued to penetrate her faster and faster, the squishing sound from earlier getting louder and louder by the second.

"I….I…."

His fingers didn't let up as they continued the rheumatic rampage against her most sensitive spot, as the flood began to come in full force.

"I'm...I'm…."

Milly's eyes began to roll to the back of her head as the pleasure was pilling up, the flame inside of her ready to turn into an explosion.

That flame would have gasoline poured on it as Lelouch's two fingers eventually reached up enough inside her and pressed against her thin lair called the Hymen.

"I-I'm cumming!"

The feeling of his fingers caressing her hymen was that gasoline, as she felt herself cum right then and there, nothing being able to stop her.

Her juices quickly poured out of her and squirted everywhere, only being caught by her panties which were soaked in the process.

She couldn't control herself as it was squirt after squirt, each one less powerful than the least until eventually, it was just a few streams here and there until she was emptied.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she was breathing hard, sweat pouring down her face as Lelouch pushed himself up, smiling a little bit smugly as he retracted his fingers from her and held them up.

"Looks like Miss President was imagining dirty thoughts."

He teased as he gave a peace sign, revealing the cum that was sticking to both of them.

"...M-Meany…"

Milly pouted some in response, which got a small laugh out of Lelouch...Though he wasn't done as he moved the fingers down to Milly's face.

"Now then, clean up your mess."

"H-Huh?"

Milly went wide-eyed at the sight, yet she couldn't refuse as she slowly opened her mouth and Lelouch inserted them into her mouth.

The taste...Was surprisingly sweet. While some bitterness was detected, the overall flavor was sweet and pleasant.

Milly made sure to completely clean off Lelouch's fingers, her tongue washing all over them as she closed her eyes, though occasionally she opened them to make eye contact with Lelouch and look sexy in the process.

Soon his fingers were clean, as Milly reached up and grabbed his arm as she slowly took the fingers out of her mouth and smiled.

"All Clean as a whistle~"

"Good...Now, let's head to your grandpa to get the changes approved."

"H-Huh? B-But my panties are soaked and-"

"So? Go without them...Nothing wrong with that...Right?"

"I…."

Milly thought on the issue, confusion in her head as if her mind was trying to pull her into two different directions.

However, one thing pushed her over the edge.

_Don't try to fight it, Miss President, succumb to your desires...The desires you've always dreamt about...The desires you want for everybody…_

Lelouch's words rang in her head, and suddenly, for whatever reason, the choice became quite easy as she gave a small smile and nodded.

"R-Right...It's fine…"

Lelouch gave a small evil grin as Milly pushed herself up, taking her panties off and throwing them over to her bag as she walked over towards him, her short skirt threatening to expose her at any time.

"R-Ready?"

"Of course, Miss Class President."

Lelouch smiled as he unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Milly to exit first, as he soon followed her out of the sweet and bitter-smelling Student Council Room.

* * *

"Hm...These uniforms are a part of your ideas to raise the reputation of the school Milly?"

The headmaster of Ashford Academy, Ruben Ashford himself, looked over the two designs that Milly had given him as she smiled and nodded.

"Yep! The extra mobility and added comfort I think would really go a long way in raising the reputation of Ashford Academy as a school that really cares about its students!"

"Hm…."

Reuben rubbed his long white beard as he looked over, his nose pushing his glasses up as he continued to examine the designs over and over again.

"Well...I'm not sure if the materials and the money we would need to procure would be worth it just for a simple uniform change."

"I mean...The costume designs the school orders never seem to be a problem!"

"Those are usually only for a small section of the students, and not for everyone. It would take quite the materials and money to-"

"If I may, sir." Lelouch walked forward, his sly and lying voice sipping through.

"Hm? Yes, Lelouch?"

"First off, I'm the one who actually recommended the uniform suggestion and designs…"

Reuben looked up, as his eyes suddenly flashed red, visible only to geass users and code users so Milly was none the wiser

"I actually know somebody who can not only acquire the materials we need but can also design the uniform to a tee without a problem."

"Oh? Do you now?"

"Yes I do, he actually owes me a favor for helping in a chess match yesterday."

Lelouch also knew he had skill designing costumes since he regularly designed the Zero costume.

"Hm...Even still..."

"He gives a rather good deal actually; Ordering ten uniforms from him costs about the same as ordering one uniform from our current manufacturer."

"Oh…?"

Rubbing his beard again, Reuben's geass eyes glowed faintly as he began to nod.

"Ah, I see...Yes, I completely understand then Lelouch! I'll not only accept the suggestion, but I'll go ahead and let you start ordering them as well!"

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Lelouch gave a mock bow towards him as Milly looked on with confusion as she tilted her head.

"W-Wait really? That was a quick turnabout…"

"Of course Milly! That deal worth not only help raise our reputation, but it would also give more money for the clubs around the school if we're spending less on uniforms.,"

"I-Is that so…?

But aren't they still ordering the original uniforms as well? Maybe her grandpa would switch ordering this new guy for the old uniforms as well?

It's what she thought anyway.

"A-Anyway Grandpa! I actually have two other suggestions as well! Lelouch also offered them up."

"Oh Ho! Well don't hold back, let me hear about them!"

Milly quickly told him, first about loosening the PDA rule that had been in place, and also the curfew and free time proposals by Lelouch.

The entire time Ruben nodded with a smile as he eagerly approved them.

"Of course of course! Both of those are fine with me!"

"A-Awesome! I'm glad to hear that!"

"Of course! By the way Lelouch, how long will those uniforms take?"

Ruben looked over to Lelouch, who chuckled as he shrugged.

"Give me about a week and they should be good to go."

"Excellent! Thank you both, I just know the school's reputation will skyrocket because of these proposals!"

"Y-Yeah we think so too!"

Milly cheerfully exclaimed as Lelouch hung out in the background and gave a small chuckle.

All according to plan.

Not long after all of that, Lelouch closed the door to the Headmaster's room behind him as Milly and he walked back out into the hall, the sun setting in the background making them dimly lit.

"Well, I guess that went better than I thought it would! I was worried grandpa would turn us down for one reason or another."

"Heh, thankfully he seemed to listen to the voice of reason in the end."

"Hm...That voice of reason seemed to mostly be you...I wonder why that is?"

Milly acted a little playful as she placed her hands behind her back and turned towards Lelouch, a small smile on her face.

Lelouch, his cool hardened over-literal centuries of loss, only shrugged back in response to her.

"Who knows? Maybe I used mind control on him?"

"Mind Control?"

"Sure, it exists...Most likely…"

"Hm...Did you use Mind Control earlier to make me accept your confession?"

Milly said as she slowly walked over to Lelouch, swaying her hips in a seductive pose as she did so with her hands behind her back still.

"Heh, why use Mind Control on something so obvious?"

Well to be fair, he didn't use mind control directly on her.

"So obvious huh?"

Milly stopped a few inches from him as she leaned closer to his face, her hands still behind her back.

"Hm…?"

"You know if you lean forward too much, you may give a lucky passerby a good show with you not wearing panties."

"Oh? Jealous much?"

"Of course not, nothing wrong with a good show here and there."

Lelouch teased as he suddenly flung his arms around Milly, surprising her before he locked lips with her once again, surprising her initially before she quickly melted into the kiss and placed her own hands onto Lelouch's back.

The two kissed long and hard, their tongues quickly engaging in battle once again as Lelouch quickly took control of her mouth and established his dominance, making her moan quite quickly.

Those moans were quickly replaced however with a surprised yelp as Lelouch's hands quickly made their way down and underneath Milly's skirt as he began to grope her ass quite affectionately.

He made sure every inch of her bare ass was examined and felt up, causing her yelps to quickly divulge into small whimpers, as her desires from earlier quickly began to resurface as she wanted him to continue to have his way with her.

That was only magnified as Lelouch suddenly removed one of his hands, causing her whimpers to ramp up...Just for them to be reduced back to yelp and moans as Lelouch suddenly brought his hand down onto her ass with full force, the sound of his palm hitting her bottom cheek reverberating throughout the hallway.

His smack left a bright red mark on her ass cheek, marking his territory as he continued to feel up her bottom quite a bit before he broke off from the kiss, their spit still lingering between their two lips as Milly murmured.

"L-Lelouch…"

Lelouch didn't say anything for a moment before he leaned forward and touched his head with hers.

"There...Now I can claim I was the first of many to have a slap at your ass."

"H-Huh?"

"It's only natural, isn't it? Your boyfriend being the one who gets to enjoy the goods first?"

"B-Boyfriend…" Milly lingered on the word before a small smile came upon her face and she nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

"Heh, good girl."

Lelouch pulled her in for a hug after that, and the two stayed in each other's embrace for several minutes, quietly enjoying each other as time marched on.

Eventually, however, Milly slowly pulled herself from his embrace as she looked up into his eyes.

"D-Do you want to walk home together? Just...The two of us?"

Want lingering in her voice, making Lelouch give a small sly smile...Though sadly, he had other plans.

"Unfortunately, I have other matters to attend to such as paperwork and some school papers...Perhaps we can tomorrow though."

"A-Alright...Promise?"

"Of course."

Lelouch went down and placed another kiss, though this one smaller and quicker, on her lips before coming up.

"Who knows, we may have our girlfriend Shirley joining us tomorrow."

Lelouch winked at Milly, who only looked back before giving a small laugh and nodding.

"And if she refuses, then I'll make sure to flirt and tease with her every day until she finally agrees!"

"Now that's the spirit."

The two shared a small laugh before Milly slowly came off of him and placed her hands behind her back.

"Well...Be seeing you tomorrow I guess…"

"Yeah, see you then."

Milly gave a small smile and a bow as she turned and walked away, occasionally turning around to give a wave or something of the sort until she was gone.

Lelouch kept on the smile he had been using the entire time as he waved at her each time she waved, taking notes on how to approach her next time until she was finally fully out of view.

Once she was gone, however, Lelouch's cold and calculating look quickly returned as he sighed.

"That went better than expected, though it's a small sample size and was also with one of the most sex-driven girls in the school. Some of the others may not be as easy to crack…"

Lelouch began walking forward, knowing exactly where to go next.

* * *

"I thought I told you not to leave until I was ready?"

"I was hungry."

Lelouch had returned to the janitor's closet where CC was...Only for her not to be in there. After searching the entire school, and planning in the event she had been taken by somebody, he eventually found her.

In the cafeteria.

Eating pizza.

What a surprise…

"What if somebody had found you? It wouldn't be easy to explain why a green hair girl was eating pizza in the school cafeteria."

"Well it wouldn't be easy to explain why the school's vice president was fingering the school's president either, now would it?"

"You know about that?"

"When trying to find this place, I easily heard her moans when I walked by the student council, plus I could make out the outline of what you two were doing, even though the pixelated window."

"Wishing I kept it unlocked so you could join us?"

"Please, I was hungry and would have much-preferred food at the moment. I was curious because it seems you were going a little too fast, especially since you only set your plan into motion yesterday."

"Milly is an exception to the rule, as her sex drive is much higher than most students...Hell, it's higher than most people. In all my past lives, she was just one of two girls who could ever keep up with the insane libido I got from my father in bed. Naturally, it's safe to assume she would be the easiest one to persuade from the start."

"One of two? Who was the other?"

"You."

"Me huh?"

CC didn't have much of an emotional response to that as she took another bite of her pizza, the cheese dripping out of her mouth as she chewed.

"Yes...Though, you were always different from Milly. Milly was somebody who could have sex for hours on end and would cum and cum and cum...I'm not extragrating when I say that the bed sheets would be so soaked by the time we were done it would take several washes to get them clean and usable again. You, however, weren't like that...In fact, you barely cummed at all...However, you would always outlast me easily. I would usually cum three to four times before you even did once. So though you two were different in how it went about, you two were still the only ones to last the entire night."

"Interesting."

CC didn't seem to care all that much as she finished up the slice of pizza in her hand, though once it was fully eaten and swallowed, she responded some more.

"Not all that surprising though, as you said, my eggs have long been dormant so my body likely sees no need to produce sexual cells like other women do."

"Indeed...I'm still curious if I could geass you to trick your body to focus on those eggs again...It would be interesting to have sex with you with your eggs functional."

"Hmph, casually talking about having sex with someone who's trying to eat."

CC did a fake pout as she picked up another slice of pizza and began to eat it, as Lelouch chuckled.

"Welcome to the future world I'm creating...Though I guess in the future, they won't talk about it with you, they'll just fuck you."

"...As long as they leave my mouth so I can enjoy my food."

"Glad to see you're already preparing."

CC didn't say anything as she continued to eat her pizza before Lelouch turned towards the exit.

"Anyway, hurry up and finish, we have somewhere to visit before going home. If tomorrow wasn't such a busy day, then I would do it then."

"Tomorrow?"

"Two big things will happen tomorrow...First, Clovis's death will be publicly announced. Two, Kallen Koizuki will be returning to school, and she's one of the major players in my plan. For both the student council and also for the Black Knights."

"Black Knights?"

"Yes...I may have control of both the Order and The Empire, but my grip on everything is fragile at best and broken at worst. Area Eleven, or rather Japan...The citizens of this country have still not accepted Britannia as their rulers, and terrorist groups all over continue to rise up in rebellion."

"This is true, though you can say this applies to everywhere the Empire has taken over."

"Yes, but I have a solution to gain obedience...I will not only have total control of the Empire, but I will also form and lead the largest Anti-Britannia group in the entire world! I will inspire all of the Japanese people to form around the group known as the Black Knights, and look to their leader for guidance against the evil Empire!"

"How does this help you though? It sounds like you're just giving people more reason to rebel."

"It's quite simple...I will have all the Japanese people gather around a man known as Zero! The leader of the Black Knights! They will all put their faith in him, and worship the ground he walks! Once they get to the point of following him no matter what, I will then join hands with Britannia and unite the Japanese people under the Britannia flag with no issue!"

"Hm…?"

"It's simple really, all the credit in the world to my sister for thinking it up! It will be called the Special Administrative Zone of Japan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the uniform that was described in the chapter! I'll have the other girls in it posted in the future, though if you want to see them early(Or the nudes early) message me/comment!


End file.
